


Shadowhunters ~ Living the Present

by proudtobea_fangirl



Series: Shadowhunters ~ Past, Present and Future [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alicante, F/M, Idris - Freeform, M/M, New York, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudtobea_fangirl/pseuds/proudtobea_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sequel di Remembering the Past]<br/>Le strade dei nostri eroi hanno preso direzioni differenti: Simon e Isabelle sono rimasti a New YORK, con l'incarico di dirigere l'Istituto; Clary, Jace e Lorianne e Magnus, Alec e la piccola Chrysta sono invece a Idris, con la speranza di trascorrere un futuro sereno e senza altre complicazioni.<br/>Tutti, però, sanno che ciò non sarà possibile.<br/>Lo scoppio di una – seppur piccola – centrale nucleare in Francia, a pochi metri dal confine con Idris, fa dilagare il panico. Ma esso non è l'unico a prendere piede: le radiazioni avranno effetti devastanti non solo sulla flora e la fauna locale, bensì anche su una quasi sconosciuta razza di demoni, che inizierà a moltiplicarsi a dismisura.<br/>Toccherà ai nostri Shadowhunters fermarli.<br/>Cercando di non farsi contagiare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Montagne verdi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary e Jace sono ancora alle prese con le conseguenze di quanto successo ad Agosto, ma cercano di godersi Lorianne, il matrimonio e la tranquillità di Idris.

##  Clary 26 Febbraio 2015, ore 16:50

  
Chiudo lo schermo del PC sorridendo e alzo lo sguardo, incontrando quello indagatore di Jace. «Novità?» mi chiede, prendendomi il computer dalle mani e poggiandolo a terra.  
«Sì», rispondo, «il pancione di Iz è sempre più grande, e stanno litigando sui nomi. All’Istituto è arrivato un nuovo Shadowhunter, e Maryse ha deciso di ritirarsi nel loft di Magnus e Alec. Secondo Isabelle è imbarazzata».  
«Ma non l’avevano venduto? L’appartamento, intendo» dice corrugando le sopracciglia e sedendosi accanto a me.  
«No, alla fine Magnus ha deciso di tenerlo. Evidentemente ci è troppo affezionato».  
«Come dargli torto, del resto ha trascorso lì più tempo che in qualsiasi altro luogo».  
  
Mi lascio ricadere su un fianco, posando la testa sulle gambe di Jace. Mi stiracchio allungandomi al massimo, e mi rendo conto che un po’ di yoga non mi farebbe male.  
Sento il _crac_ delle vertebre della schiena che tornano al loro posto con un leggero scatto. «Raziel, sto invecchiando!».  
Jace ride di gusto. «Il tuo corpo rivendica il diritto di stancarsi. Negli ultimi mesi non ti ho vista riposare un attimo!».  
Affondo la faccia nel tessuto morbido e profumato della sua camicia. «Tra matrimonio, viaggio di nozze, Lorianne, Cash e Chrysta, ci credo che non ho avuto il tempo di riposarmi. Però ora la casa è sistemata, Lori non ha più bisogno di costanti attenzioni, Chrysta è perlopiù autonoma e Cash ha imparato a non abbaiare ogni volta che mi vede, quindi credo che potrò concedermi qualche attimo di relax».  
«Non è vero. Cash non ti può ancora sopportare. Gli stai antipatica». Mi fa la linguaccia, ottenendo come risposta un pugno nello stomaco.  
  
Mi giro sull’altro fianco, dirigendo lo sguardo verso il tappeto, dove Chrysta e Lori sono impegnate in un acceso scambio di opinioni.  
La Stregona – il cui Marchio è fortunatamente nascosto da una cespugliosa capigliatura afro – articola qualche parola incerta, gesticolando peggio di un direttore d’orchestra.  
Dal canto suo, Lorianne non è da meno: mulina velocemente le braccia in aria, rischiando di sferrare una gomitata al povero Cash, e mugola per attirare la nostra attenzione.  
  
Sorrido: il loro rapporto mi ricorda per molti versi quello fra due gemelle. Sono inseparabili, vogliono fare tutto insieme e ogni giorno imparano qualcosa dall’altra.  
Ad esempio è stata Chrysta, imitando l’andatura di Cash, ad insegnare a Lorianne a gattonare. Quest’ultima è stata d’ispirazione alla Stregona per formulare il suo primo incantesimo, che ha riparato perfettamente il biberon caduto a terra.  
Tra un po’ i suoi genitori verranno a prenderla. Sono andati a Parigi: Magnus è stato chiamato per un incarico molto importante. Non conosco i dettagli, ma so che, se lo Stregone viene importunato, è per qualcosa di fondamentale.  
  
Scaccio via con un gesto della mano tutti i brutti pensieri che hanno iniziato a frullarmi in testa e mi concentro sullo studiare Lorianne.  
Non sembra mostrare segni di poteri particolari, né tantomeno è precoce rispetto agli altri bambini della sua età. Sì, è più intelligente, questo si capisce chiaramente, ma mi stupisco che non abbia ancora imparato a parlare o a camminare.  
Abbiamo chiamato Tessa qualche giorno dopo il matrimonio per chiederle di effettuare gli incantesimi basilari di protezione su Lori, ma Jem – entrato di soppiatto nella conversazione – ci ha assicurato che non ne ha bisogno. Dopotutto, quel sangue angelico in eccesso è un’ottima barriera contro qualsiasi attacco demoniaco.  
  
Jace mi riscuote dai miei crucci scrollandomi energicamente. «Ehi, sveglia! Hai già sonno?».  
«No» bofonchio sbadigliando. «È noia, più che altro. A New York c’era sempre qualcosa da fare, qui invece è tutto tranquillo». Torno a stendermi supina e alzo lo sguardo, incrociando i suoi meravigliosi occhi che, come sempre, brillano di luce propria. «Mi sa che ad avere sonno sei tu». Gli stringo d’istinto una mano. «Hai ancora gli incubi?».  
«Sì» ammette battendo velocemente le palpebre. «Anche più di prima. Sogno sempre Stephen. Stephen nel suo appartamento con del ghiaccio in mano, Stephen nella Fifth Avenue, Stephen di fronte a Raziel... Stephen che mi dice di distruggere il malum e si scusa _per tutto_ prima di morire.». Trae un respiro tremolante e ricambia la mia stretta. «Simon ti ha aggiornato sulla questione _diurni_?».  
«Negativo». Scuoto la testa. «L’ultima notizia risale a una settimana fa. Ma li hanno acchiappati quasi tutti».  
  
Com’era da aspettarsi, il Sottomondo di New York è ancora in delirio dopo quanto successo ad Agosto. I Nascosti non ricordano nulla, ma succede che da un momento all’altro a un vampiro capiti di esporsi per sbaglio alla luce del sole, scoprendo di poter sopportare tranquillamente i raggi solari; oppure che un lupo mannaro capisca che l’argento non gli nuoce più di tanto.  
Gli esperimenti di Stephen su tutti i suoi seguaci sono più duraturi di quanto ci si aspettasse, ma secondo i calcoli di Simon gli effetti dovrebbero scomparire al massimo tra due mesi. Nel frattempo, è sempre meglio controllare le _cavie da laboratorio_ , per così dire, prima che combinino qualche guaio e, citando Isabelle, _“Decretino la loro morte per mezzo della roulotte che mi ritrovo al posto della pancia”_.  
  
Ora che ci penso, il pancione è decisamente _troppo_ grande. Sicura che stia seguendo una dieta consona?  
Simon mi ha raccontato – mentre Montgomery saltellava allegramente sulla tastiera del suo computer – che ha delle voglie molto strane. Ad esempio è frequente che salga nella serra e sieda vicino al mazzetto di bucaneve, senza curarsi delle proprie allergie.  
«Dice che la fa sentire meglio» mi ha confidato cercando di calmare quella palla di pelo di un cane. «E ultimamente sta mangiando un po’ troppo. Come se non dovesse nutrirsi per due, ma per tre, a volte anche quattro persone».  
«Ginecologo no, eh?» ho risposto ridendo per la sua buffa espressione corrucciata.  
«Considerando la tua esperienza? Pff, andiamo!». Finalmente è riuscito a far scendere Montgomery dalla scrivania. «Stiamo cercando un’ostetrica che abbia la Vista e se ne intenda almeno un po’ di queste situazioni. Iz vuole partorire in casa, non ha la minima intenzione di vedere un ospedale. Quindi niente ecografie. E se proprio dovesse farle, raccomanderemo al tecnico di zoomare!».  
  
Jace mi scrolla di nuovo. «Basta! Quando fai così sembri in coma. A cosa pensi?».  
«A Iz e al suo pancione esagerato» rispondo sospirando. «Sai, quasi la invidio. Lei si sta godendo la gravidanza, mentre io ho avuto solo qualche settimana per metabolizzare il fatto che ci fosse un pargolo dentro di me».  
«Vogliamo parlare del sottoscritto?» ribatte alzando le mani. «La sera mi hai detto di essere incinta – e io ho dato di matto –, e la mattina dopo è nata Lorianne!».  
«Sì, vabbe’, ma non è la stessa cosa» borbotto infilando nell’asola un bottone ribelle.  
Questa camicia è bella e cara, ma si slaccia continuamente.  
E Jace gode.  
  
«Te l’ho detto che staremo senza energia elettrica per qualche giorno?» domanda a bruciapelo facendo scorrere la mano su e giù per la mia coscia.  
«COSA?» esclamo, mettendomi a sedere di scatto. «E come faremo?».  
«Alla vecchia maniera» risponde ridacchiando. «Candele.». Schiocca le dita. «Abbiamo voluto la bicicletta? E allora pedaliamo!».  
«In che senso? Scusa, non credo di aver afferrato il concetto».  
«Sai che qui qualsiasi cosa funzionante con l’elettricità e/o un motore a gas – in altre parole, ogni cosa inventata dopo la metà dell’800 – non funziona, giusto? Però, tre o quattro anni fa, se non erro di brutto, un gruppo di Stregoni, Shadowhunters e Fratelli Silenti si è messo all’opera e ha donato a Idris tutte le comodità della vita moderna. Ma c’è sempre un prezzo. Ogni tre mesi circa le linee elettriche e telefoniche, la fibra ottica e bla bla bla vanno sostituite.».  
«E quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo, Herondale?».  
«Più o meno in questo preciso istante. In realtà, inizialmente pensavo di lasciartelo scoprire da sola.». Si china in avanti per baciarmi. Schiudo le labbra, in attesa.  
  
Il campanello squilla, rimbombando nell’atrio.  
_Meraviglioso... tempismo perfetto!_  
  
Mi alzo a malincuore e vado ad aprire.  
Magnus mi fa l’occhiolino ed entra di corsa, fiondandosi nel salotto. Lo sento esclamare: «Ciaaaooo, tesoro!».  
Un suono simile a dei popcorn che scoppiano mi giunge alle orecchie. Lanciando un’occhiata dietro di me, noto che lo Stregone ha creato dei veri e propri fuochi d’artificio in miniatura, che scaturiscono dalle sue mani e salgono fino a toccare il lampadario di cristallo prima di esplodere in una miriade di scintille.  
Alec oltrepassa la soglia alzando gli occhi al cielo e mi saluta con un cenno della mano.  
«È incorreggibile, eh?». Scoppio a ridere di fronte alla sua espressione esasperata.  
«Incredibile» sospira scuotendo la testa. «Ma è per questo che lo amo».  
  
Mi segue fino al salotto, dove pizzica tra due dita il naso di Lorianne. «Ehi, papera».  
Jace scatta in piedi. «Quante volte ti ho detto che non devi chiamare mia figlia in quel modo?» tuona infuriato alzando l’indice.  
«Mmm... tre volte solo oggi?» tenta Alec sogghignando. «Quattro con questa».  
«Ecco. Non rifarlo mai più. Mai. Più.».  
  
Con uno spintone lo faccio risedere sul divano e mi lascio cadere accanto a lui. «Tutto bene a Parigi?».  
«Malaccio» risponde Magnus incrociando le gambe sul tappeto. «In realtà siamo andati a Barr, in Alsazia. Ci hanno chiamati dalla capitale perché è lì che risiede il proprietario della centrale nucleare che ho dovuto... stabilizzare, diciamo. Sarà perché non esercito i miei poteri da un po’, ma mi sembra che il mio lavoro non servirà a molto».  
«Le barre di controllo erano vecchie e consumate» spiega Alec accasciandosi di fianco allo Stregone. «La fissione era troppo veloce e il trasformatore era lì lì per esplodere. Mag ha spiegato al proprietario che un incantesimo non era abbastanza e che avrebbe dovuto sostituire le barre di grafite al più presto, ma il tipo ha dato in escandescenze e ha cominciato a blaterare che aveva già sganciato parecchi soldi e non voleva sprecare altro denaro, quindi abbiamo intascato la paga e siamo letteralmente scappati».  
«In altre parole oggi ho avuto la possibilità di evitare una catastrofe nucleare, ma sono stato ostacolato da una palla di lardo in un orrendo completo color grigio topo» conclude Magnus passandosi una mano sul volto. «Pregando perché non succeda nulla, non mi dispiacerebbe affatto se quel tizio si beccasse una bella pallottola d’uranio radioattivo in fronte».  
  
Io e Jace restiamo senza parole. Non riusciamo a mettere insieme qualche termine per rispondere. Tra l’altro, cosa dovremmo dire? Magnus ha fatto il possibile, ora sta a quel tipo decidere se ha più a cuore il suo portafogli o la salvezza di migliaia di persone.  
«La situazione era così grave?» esordisco dopo qualche minuto. «E non puoi tornare per rimediare?».  
«Sì, era gravissima e no, non posso.». Lo Stregone tira un respiro profondo. «Tra l’aprire i Portali e operare l’incantesimo sulle barre di grafite – la quale riesce a controllare la fissione nucleare, figuriamoci la magia – sono allo stremo delle forze; resterò in queste condizioni per almeno due giorni. E credo che per allora non ci sarà più nessuna centrale da riparare».  
«Speriamo in bene» sussurra Jace, terrorizzato. «L’Alsazia confina con Idris, no?».  
«Sì» conferma Alec. «Ma non ci saranno ripercussioni sulle difese, tranquillo».  
  
«Okay, ragazzi» sbotto alzandomi in piedi di scatto. «La conversazione ha preso una brutta piega. Una piega _molto_ brutta. Sentite?». Sfarfallo le braccia in aria. «L’atmosfera è diventata pesante. Quindi parliamo d’altro. A chi va un caffè?».  
«Io preferirei una cioccolata calda, in realtà» dice Magnus facendosi sedere Chrysta sulle ginocchia. «Sembra che Marzo sarà più freddo di Gennaio. È assurdo. E poi parlano tutti di _riscaldamento globale_ , pff».  
«Cioccolata anche per me». Alec alza la mano come uno scolaretto diligente.  
«Idem» aggiunge Jace. «C’è ancora un po’ di quella torta che ci ha portato Liza ieri?».  
«Quella con le mele? Credo di sì, a meno che tu non l’abbia mangiata tutta stamattina per colazione!» esclamo andando in cucina.  
  
Nonostante la distanza, riesco a sentire chiaramente le possenti voci maschili dei ragazzi che discutono nell’altra stanza.  
«È vero Jace, sei ingrassato» ride Alec, contagiando anche Magnus. «Quanti chili hai messo? Quattro, cinque?».  
«Tre» precisa lui. «Secondo me è stata colpa del viaggio di nozze. Adoro il cibo indiano» sospira estasiato. Me lo figuro alzare gli occhi al cielo, in contemplazione di qualcosa esistente solo nella sua mente.  
Ridacchio sotto i baffi a questo pensiero, ma torno immediatamente seria: ormai lo conosco così bene da immaginare tutte le sue reazioni, ogni sua espressione, qualsiasi tono di voce.  
  
E ritorna il timore che tra qualche anno possa stancarsi di me.  
Davvero diventerò una di quelle _Desperate Housewives_ che Simon adorava ma io odiavo con tutto il cuore?  
Sul serio mi trasformerò in una donnaccia sempre con i nervi tesi, le unghie mangiucchiate – okay, quelle le ho già –, i capelli in disordine – no, ho anche quelli – e la voce stridula?  
Accamperò scuse come “Ho mal di testa” per non fare l’amore?  
No, quello è impossibile con Jace. In un modo o nell’altro, riesce sempre a convincerti.  
  
Mi rianimo, afferro il bricco pieno di cioccolata bollente con una mano e la torta con l’altra e torno in salotto. «Jace, vai a prendere tazze e piattini, per favore?».  
Lui annuisce e si precipita in cucina, non senza rubare uno spicchio di mela dalla superficie del dolce.  
«Attenzione, sono di porcellana!» lo avverto vedendolo camminare con una pila di stoviglie in bilico tra le braccia.  
«Tranquilla, sono un equilibrista nato. Ecco qui». Mi aiuta a versare la cioccolata e a porzionare la torta. Taglia per sé una fetta più spessa.  
«Dovrò metterti a dieta ferrea». Agito l’indice di fronte al suo viso come una maestrina severa.  
«Un uomo senza pancia è come un cielo senza stelle» sospira cacciandosi in bocca un pezzo di dolce spolverato di zucchero.  
«Ammirate le massime di Jace Herondale!» sghignazza Alec alzando gli occhi al cielo in un’espressione esasperata. «Dovresti stare a sentire tua moglie, fratello».  
«Ho i miei modi per bruciare i grassi in eccesso». Fa su e giù con le sopracciglia nella mia direzione, insinuante. Divento rossa come un pomodoro. «Ovviamente parlavo di portare Cash a fare agility. Quel cane ha un razzo al posto della coda.».  
«Sì, sì, intendevi proprio quello» dice Magnus scoppiando a ridere. Si ricompone poco dopo e si alza scrollandosi le briciole da dosso. «Okay ragazzi, credo sia ora che ci ritiriamo. Grazie per aver fatto da zii-sitter a Chrysta. Ci vediamo domani, ciao ciao!».  
  
Alec prende per mano la piccola Stregona – è buffissimo, deve piegarsi fin quasi a toccare terra con le ginocchia per farlo – e ci saluta agitando la mano.  
Accompagniamo il trio alla porta e li guardiamo rabbrividire per il freddo e affrettare il passo per riscaldarsi.  
«Sai benissimo di cosa parlavo prima, vero?» sussurra Jace accostando le labbra al mio orecchio.  
«Ovviamente». Mi abbandono all’indietro e sento la parete di pietra dei suoi muscoli contro la schiena.  
«Quindi è un sì o un no? Lori sta tranquillamente giocando con Cash, e il divano di fronte al caminetto acceso al piano di sopra è troppo invitante».  
«Sì».  


***

  
  
  
_Le Figaro, edition de le 27 Février 2015_  
  


**Éclatée centrale nucléaire en Alsace.**  
**Terreur des déchets radioactifs.**

* * *

  
Ma salve! Ciao a tutti, e bentornati a curiosare tra le pagine di uno dei miei lavori.  
  
Ve l’avevo detto che prima della metà di Luglio avrei pubblicato il primo capitolo di Living the Present, no? Stranamente sono riuscita a mantenere la promessa, e quindi eccomi qui.  
Ho deciso di iniziare con un POV di Clary (avete notato che ho rimosso la scritta POV, vero? Non so... senza mi sembra più _pulito_ ) per scaramanzia. Cioè, avrei potuto iniziare con un POV di un personaggio qualsiasi, ma RtP è iniziata con Clary (ed è continuata molto bene, giusto?), quindi, da brava napoletana d’adozione, superstiziosa fino al midollo, ho deciso di fare altrettanto in LtP.  
  
Per il banner, grazie a... me!  
  
Anticipo che non ci sarà un solo antagonista, né due, né tre. Gli antagonisti saranno molti, ma davvero molti. (Tanto avete letto la trama, sapete già tutto).  
Introdurrò quattro nuovi personaggi, due ragazze e due ragazzi. La Liza che ho nominato prima NON è fra quelli, è solo una “comparsa”, per così dire; è una dei vicini di casa dei Clace e dei Malec. E ovviamente ci sono Cash e il buffo Montgomery.  
  
Vi invito a leggere le due Shot extra da RtP ( _A mio padre Stephen_ e _Déjà-vu_ ), se non l’avete già fatto, perché potrei fare dei riferimenti ad esse (anzi, già in questo capitolo ce n'è uno; regalo un biscottino a chiunque scopri qual è) e non capireste il contesto della situazione.  
  
Ho in mente qualcosa di veramente diabolico. Però stavolta lascerò in pace Simon.  
È implicito che prenderò di mira qualcun altro. *risata malvagia* *molto malvagia*  
  
Non credo ci sia da dire altro, a parte, come al solito, RECENSITE E VOTATE!  
Al prossimo capitolo, byeee!  



	2. Sed Lex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una nuova Shadowhunter arriva all'Istituto; il fascino di Simon colpisce ancora.

##  Sconosciuto 27 Febbraio 2015, ore 8:30

  
Cammino nervosamente per gli infiniti corridoi dell’Istituto, il ticchettio degli stivali che rimbomba sulle pareti. Non c’è anima viva, a parte un cagnolino dal pelo morbidissimo che mi è saltato addosso non appena mi ha vista.  
  
Quando ho avvisato il direttore che non sarei potuta venire all’appuntamento a Gennaio, mi è parso sinceramente triste. Credo sia lecito: questo posto emana malinconia e solitudine; essere l’unico abitante dell’Istituto non mi sembra una prospettiva di vita molto allettante. Specialmente per uno giovane come lui.  
  
Speriamo sia carino. Intelligente. E non come il mio ex ragazzo, che mi ha scaricata non appena una tipa con tutte le grazie di fuori gli è passata accanto e gli ha fatto l’occhiolino.  
Era _sua cugina_. Bleah, che schifo!  
  
Assorta nei miei pensieri, quasi non mi rendo conto che il cagnolino – penso sia un maltese – mi ha raggiunta e mi sta trotterellando accanto. Di colpo si ferma, mi struscia il muso contro la caviglia e mi dà un colpetto col naso.  
Mi sta indicando la strada. Astuto.  
  
Seguendo colui che è decisamente diventato il mio animale preferito – non mi stanno mai simpatici, ed io non sto simpatica a loro –, arrivo finalmente a una porta socchiusa. Lo ringrazio con una carezza sulla testa, che lui ricambia leccandomi tutta la mano.  
Me la pulisco sui pantaloni e busso per precauzione. Una voce maschile risponde con un educato «Avanti!».  
  
Entro lentamente, salutando: «Salve».  
Una figura di spalle, in piedi di fronte alla finestra, si gira per salutare a sua volta: «Buongiorno, finalmente ce l’hai fatta! Ti aspettavo da due mesi!».  
  
Per poco non mi viene un infarto. Non ho mai – e dico _mai!_ – visto tanta bellezza in un ragazzo.  
Il fisico asciutto e non troppo muscoloso, tipico degli Ascendenti, è solo la punta dell’iceberg. Mani magre e affusolate, dalle dita lunghe e ancora lisce – senza tutti i calli e le cicatrici degli Shadowhunters – stringono un tomo dall’aria vecchia, le pagine consunte.  
Indossa un cardigan di velluto sopra una camicia bianca immacolata; abbigliamento semplice, ma disarmante. Come il suo sorriso perfetto.  
Lenti concave – è miope – proteggono due occhi che definire magnifici sarebbe un eufemismo: le iridi castane, dello stesso colore dei capelli mossi – Raziel solo sa quanto vorrei lisciarli con le dita – sembrano quasi brillare di luce propria.  
  
«Simon Lewis, piacere di conoscerti» dice sorridendo e allungando una mano in avanti. «So che farai domande sul cognome, ma ti precedo: storia lunga e complessa, se vorrai annoiarti te la racconterò».  
«A-Alexandra Rockway, e il piacere è tutto mio» balbetto stringendogli la mano. _Tu non mi annoieresti mai_ , sono tentata di rispondergli, ma mi costringo a stare zitta.  
  
Siede sulla poltrona dietro la scrivania e mi fa cenno di accomodarmi. _Non sai cosa ci vorrei fare su questa scrivania con te..._ Per l’Angelo, sono ritornata un’adolescente in piena crisi ormonale!  
Si toglie gli occhiali e si pizzica la punta del naso con le dita, poi afferra un lembo della camicia – scoprendo degli addominali _da urlo_ – e si accinge a pulire le lenti.  
  
«Allora» esordisce dopo un po’ di tempo, stringendo le palpebre per inquadrarmi meglio. «Credo tu sia qui per un colloquio di lavoro. Referenze?». Mordicchia una stecca degli occhiali, in attesa.  
«Credo basti sapere che sono una Shadowhunter dalla nascita» ribatto con voluta durezza. È l’unico modo per cancellare dal suo viso quell’adorabile espressione che nel giro di pochi minuti mi manderà al manicomio.  
Sorride; agli angoli degli occhi appaiono alcune piccole rughe. «Atteggiamento scontroso e irriverente... Non eri così poco fa, quando mi hai salutato. Ti metto in soggezione? Lo so, con gli occhiali sembro severo. Ma ti assicuro che non lo sono».  
  
Severo? Con gli occhiali è ancora più sexy. Chissà com’è a letto.  
  
«In realtà è il posto che mi fa sentire strana. Vengo dall’Australia, sono abituata al verde e all’aria pura. New York è una grande gabbia di gas e metallo, non esattamente la Mano di Dio per la mia claustrofobia» addolcisco il tono della voce e abbasso lo sguardo, fissandolo da sotto in su, attraverso le ciglia.  
«Dai, scherzavo. Non mi servono referenze, ma sappi che la Grande Mela nasconde dappertutto pericoli e insidie. E i Nascosti sono più liberali qui che in qualsiasi altra parte del globo. Vieni, ti mostro la tua stanza».  
  
Si alza con grazia e tiene aperta la porta per farmi uscire. La galanteria è la ciliegina sulla torta.  
Mi precede e mi guida attraverso uno stretto e buio corridoio disseminato di stregaluci. Comincio a respirare velocemente, e non solo per la claustrofobia. Desidero ardentemente spiaccicarlo contro il muro e baciarlo fino allo sfinimento.  
  
Si ferma di fronte ad un’ariosa e luminosa camera; mi fa cenno di entrare.  
Perfetto, ora voglio buttarlo sul letto e fare cose indicibili per ore.  
  
Si appoggia al muro e incrocia le braccia, strizzando gli occhi per mettere a fuoco. «Posso togliermi una curiosità?». _Puoi toglierti anche tutti i vestiti..._  
«Sì» rispondo, deglutendo a vuoto.  
«Quello è un tatuaggio?» dice curioso indicando la mia scollatura. «Con tutte quelle rune sei riuscita a trovare lo spazio per un po’ d’inchiostro?».  
  
Noto che la mia valigia è nell’armadio aperto; decido di iniziare a sistemare tutte le mie cose per non pensare al suo sguardo incredibilmente sexy.  
«È semipermanente... per fortuna» mi scappa un sospiro esasperato al ricordo del perché ho voluto farlo. «È il simbolo della famiglia del mio ex ragazzo».  
«Mi spiace» sussurra, seriamente triste. «Devo considerarmi fortunato, allora».  
  
Wo, fermi tutti. «La sua... ragazza», fatico a pronunciare quella parola, «abita qui?».  
«Sì» afferma lui, facendo un passo in avanti. «Capelli neri, occhi scuri e profondi, alta, formosa... _stupenda_ ».  
  
No, non mi dire.  
È la mia descrizione.  
Abito qui. Ho i capelli e gli occhi neri. Okay, non sono molto alta, ma ho il fisico a clessidra.  
  
«La conosco?» azzardo spavalda.  
«Credo proprio di sì. Dovresti...».  
L’entrata di una ragazza lo interrompe. «Iz, sei sveglia!» esclama gettandole le braccia al collo.  
  
No. No. Non è possibile.  
Anche questa tizia corrisponde all’identikit. Non può essere la sua fidanzata, no.  
  
Lei gli scocca un bacio sulla guancia; Simon arrossisce e sussurra: «Ehi, non qui e non ora!».  
I miei timori vengono confermati. Ma la speranza è l’ultima a morire.  
  
Mi faccio coraggio e le stringo la mano, presentandomi: «Alexandra Rockway, piacere».  
«Isabelle Lightwood» dice lei con un ampio sorriso, lasciandosi abbracciare da Simon. «In realtà, tra un po’ sarò la signora Lewis!». Ironia della sorte, è anche incinta, e di parecchio anche. Il pancione è colossale, grande almeno come una palla da basket supergonfia.  
Sembra simpatica; quasi mi sento in colpa per i miei pensieri erotici sul direttore. Chissà se sarà lui ad allenarmi. Farò meglio a girare con un secchio di ghiaccio e un lenzuolo per asciugare la bava.  
  
«Be’, benvenuta!» continua Isabelle dopo qualche secondo. «Spero New York non ti crei troppi problemi; qui la Legge molto spesso viene presa alla leggera, e sta a noi farla rispettare».  
«Allora sono la persona giusta: mi chiamano “Lex”» sbotto sarcastica.  
Simon ride di gusto, una risata cupa, gutturale. Sexy. _Molto_ sexy. Oh cavolo. _Basta, Alex, smettila di immaginarlo nudo disteso sul letto..._  
«Sul serio il tuo soprannome è “legge”? Scusami, ma lo trovo divertente» sghignazza portando una mano alla bocca.  
 _No, non nascondere quel sorriso. Hai dei denti perfetti._  
  
«Okay, ti lasciamo in pace. Per oggi puoi fare ciò che vuoi, andare in giro, conoscere la città, ma domani s’inizia a lavorare. Hai la ronda di mattina assieme a me. Nell’atrio alle sette in punto, mi raccomando» intima Simon ritrovando la serietà. «Se vuoi allenarti, la palestra è accanto all’Armeria, al primo piano. Ora però è occupata da Emmett... è un tipo strambo, non molto loquace. Insomma, non la persona con cui vorresti passare del tempo, ma è un fenomeno come Shadowhunter. Per qualsiasi evenienza, siamo di sopra».  
Mi salutano entrambi con un cenno della mano, voltano le spalle ed escono dalla stanza chiudendo la porta.  
  
Sospiro e mi butto a peso morto sul letto.  
 _Iniziamo bene, Alex..._ Un direttore che è a dir poco figo, ma irraggiungibile, la sua fidanzata impossibile da odiare, un tizio bizzarro e sconosciuto che sicuramente mi starà antipatico e un Istituto claustrofobico... è proprio meravigliosa la vita a New York.  
  
***  
  
Decido di restare nell’Istituto fino a sera. Non che l’idea mi alletti molto, ma devo imparare a conoscere il luogo in cui passerò almeno i prossimi due anni.  
Trascorro tre ore in giro per corridoi e stanze varie, e alle 19:00 sono quasi capace di orientarmi senza perdermi nel dedalo di scale, ballatoi e passaggi nascosti.  
  
Ho intravisto di sfuggita quel tipo, Emmett, mentre passavo davanti alla palestra. Credo sia stato lui a portare le mie valigie in camera; quando sono entrata le ho lasciate a terra e non me ne sono curata più di tanto, quindi evidentemente qualcuno deve averle poggiate nel mio armadio. E, dato che Isabelle – a detta di Simon – stava dormendo e il direttore era nel suo studio, l’unico libero era Emmett.  
  
Nell’armadio ho trovato anche una piantina della città con un elenco di luoghi da visitare e ristoranti in cui possiamo confonderci con i mondani. Tra questi ultimi spicca un tale _Taki’s_... credo che andrò a cena lì. Vorrei anche divertirmi un po’ al _Pandemonium_ , ma domani c’è la sveglia all’alba.  
  
E passerò la bellezza di tre ore con Simon.  
  
 _Sì, Alex, stasera si va a letto presto._  
  
***  
  
Alle sette meno dieci sono già di fronte alle porte dell’ascensore, in attesa di Simon.  
Arriva dopo cinque minuti, controllando il cellulare. Alza la cornetta e mi fa segno di seguirlo, poi si fionda giù per le scale.  
  
Interpongo una distanza minima tra me e lui, in modo da sentire la conversazione ma non fargli sospettare che sto origliando.  
— Ehi, buongiorno! ... Sì, ovvio che sono sveglio, oppure non ti avrei risposto! No, lei sta ancora dormendo ... Cosa? ... Ah, no, ho cambiato cellulare e ho perso la maggior parte dei numeri. E secondo te perché dovrei averlo io? ... Capisco. Però ho quello di Tessa ... Non risponde, capito. Ora ti devo lasciare, sono in servizio. Dai un bacione a Lorianne da parte mia, ci sentiamo oggi pomeriggio, okay? ... Sì, sì, glielo dirò. Ciao! —  
  
«Posso chiedere chi era?» esordisco mentre usciamo dall’Istituto. Una folata di vento scompiglia i capelli di entrambi ma, mentre io sembro una pazza, lui assomiglia a uno di quei modelli artisticamente spettinati che appaiono sulle copertine delle riviste di moda.  
S’infila i guanti, rabbrividendo, e aggiusta la sciarpa gettandosene un capo sulle spalle. «Clary, la mia migliore amica. Si è trasferita a Idris dopo il matrimonio, ma fino a un mese fa ha vissuto qui all’Istituto. Cercava un numero di telefono».  
  
Mi aggiusto la chioma calcandomi il cappello sulla testa e mi affretto a tenere il suo passo. «Capito. Bene, e ora cosa si fa? Cosa intendeva ieri per “ronda di pattuglia?”».  
«Mi dai del lei, Lex?» dice con un sorriso sghembo che mi fa sentire le gambe di burro. «Andiamo, non sono poi così autoritario! O mi sbaglio?».  
«Mi scusi... cioè, scusami. Il direttore dell’Istituto di Canberra pretendeva che gli dessimo del lei. Quello stupido pallone gonfiato» borbotto trotterellandogli accanto.  
«Da ciò si evince quanto rispetto avevi per lui» risponde con un tono leggermente sarcastico. «E per “ronda di pattuglia” intendevo che ce ne andremo in giro per la città senza alcuna meta precisa, fingendo di essere due normalissimi passanti. Domani invece dovremo fare da babysitter ad alcuni vampiri. Non mi guardare così, ti spiego tutta la storia più tardi. Ora, tappa obbligata: la caffetteria all’angolo. Ho voglia di cioccolata calda».  
«La tua quasi moglie è incinta e sei _tu_ ad avere le voglie... pazzesco!» ribatto scuotendo la testa sconsolata. « _Voi newyorkesi_ siete pazzeschi! Sia nel senso negativo che in quello positivo del termine. E poi c’è una caffetteria anche di fronte all’Istituto. Perché dobbiamo arrivare fin lì?».  
  
Non risponde, preferendo rivolgermi un altro di quei suoi sorrisi sbilenchi. «Allora», esordisce dopo qualche minuto passato in silenzio, «hai conosciuto Emmett?».  
«No, l’ho solo intravisto. Ma in compenso ho fatto amicizia con quel cagnolino troppo buffo».  
«Chi, Montgomery? Ah, lo so, è carinissimo» sghignazza portandosi una mano alla bocca. «Era un randagio, si aggirava intorno all’Istituto da due settimane e ci faceva un po’ pena. Aveva il pelo grigio invece che bianco, dato quanto era sporco. Lurido, in realtà».  
«Sembra un batuffolo di cotone!».  
«Non ti far ingannare dal suo aspetto dolce e rassicurante: in realtà è una peste» intima alzando l’indice. «Ha l’istinto della strada, sarà difficile addomesticarlo. Io avevo un gatto da piccolo, non ho mai avuto a che fare con i cani». Sospira sonoramente. «Immagino che ci toccherà chiamare un addestratore».  
«Be’», obietto stringendomi nelle spalle, «vicino all’Istituto di Canberra c’è un’unità cinofila della polizia, e ammetto che spesso spiavo le loro esercitazioni. Potrei darvi una mano io».  
«Grazie molte». Sorride, facendomi sciogliere come un ghiacciolo in Agosto.  
  
Arriviamo alla caffetteria e prendiamo subito posto all’unico tavolo libero: è affollatissima. Simon ordina cioccolata calda per entrambi, sfilandosi cappotto, guanti e sciarpa.  
Faccio altrettanto e colgo l’occasione per guardarmi intorno.  
Subito capisco perché Simon ha insistito nel voler venire in questo locale invece che nella caffetteria di fronte all’Istituto. Sulle prime pensavo che fosse per ragioni di qualità del prodotto, invece mi rendo conto che questo posto è frequentato da diversi Nascosti e moltissimi loschi figuri.  
  
Il cameriere – un ifrit, a quanto sembra – ci porta le nostre ordinazioni. Simon coglie l’occasione per sfiorargli la pelle con uno strano aggeggio simile a uno stilo.  
Non appena l’ifrit è fuori portata d’orecchio, gli chiedo: «Cos’hai fatto?».  
«Un test» risponde con un sorrisetto furbo. «Ti ho detto che ti avrei spiegato perché domani dovremo controllare alcuni vampiri, no?».  
Annuisco, girando la cioccolata per farla raffreddare.  
Lui fa altrettanto mentre continua a parlare: «In Agosto qui è successo un casino. Un _vero_ casino. Questo tizio, fortunatamente – o sfortunatamente, dipende da che lato la vedi – morto, ha fatto moltissimi esperimenti su un consistente gruppo di Nascosti newyorkesi. Quindi in giro ci sono vampiri diurni, mannari che sopportano tranquillamente l’argento, ifrit con ridotte capacità magiche e Stregoni che invecchiano, seppur molto lentamente. Ovviamente la priorità va ai vampiri, che sono anche in numero maggiore. Puoi benissimo capire perché». Porta la tazza alle labbra e beve un sorso di cioccolata. «Non ricordano di essere stati cavie da laboratorio e non sanno di avere questi “poteri”, se vogliamo chiamarli così, ma immagina cosa accadrebbe se lo scoprissero. Così, per caso». Schiocca le dita.  
«Capisco. Noi dobbiamo accertarci che restino nell’ignoranza. Ma gli effetti di questi esperimenti sono permanenti?».  
Scuote la testa e si passa la lingua sulle labbra. «No. Magnus... ah, scusa, tu non sai chi è. Era il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn, prima che si trasferisse ad Alicante. In un certo senso lo è ancora, ma a distanza. Fa servizio a domicilio. In ogni caso, dicevo... Magnus ha affermato che gli effetti dureranno al massimo nove o dieci mesi, quindi verso Maggio dovrebbero essere tutti scomparsi».  
  
Annuisco nuovamente e abbasso lo sguardo sul tavolo, facendo scorrere l’indice lungo il bordo della tazza. «Posso farti una domanda? Una domanda _personale_?».  
«Quando qualcuno mi chiede cose del genere di solito la risposta e la domanda stessa sono imbarazzanti. Se non è il tuo caso, allora prego. Altrimenti, mi dispiace ma devo risponderti di no». Si aggiusta gli occhiali sul naso con un veloce movimento della mano.  
«Sei un Ascendente, vero?».  
«Sì» risponde, finendo la cioccolata in un sorso. «Della prima classe del corso Ascendenti da quando l’Accademia ha riaperto».  
Faccio quattro conti, riflettendo. «Cioè hai studiato per _sei anni_? Tutore no, eh?».  
«No» nega con un respiro profondo. «Da una parte l’ho fatto per mio volere, dall’altra perché in un certo senso non avevo alternative. La mia storia è complicata. Ti basti sapere che mia madre e mia sorella credono che sia andato all’accademia militare».  
«Sul serio?» esclamo incuriosita, sporgendomi verso di lui per istinto. «Scusami» mi affretto ad aggiungere subito dopo, rendendomi conto che forse la mia reazione potrebbe averlo ferito.  
«Tranquilla» minimizza con un gesto della mano. «Sì, non sto scherzando. Sanno che sono tornato a New York alla fine di Luglio, ma non hanno idea di dove abiti o di quale lavoro faccia. Conoscono Isabelle per nomea, ma non l’hanno mai incontrata. Non so come farò a spiegare loro che tra un po’ mi sposerò in un Paese che non esiste sulle mappe, dove i mondani non sono ben accetti, e che ormai da Settembre sono un cacciatore di demoni».  
  
Non rispondo. D’altronde, cosa dovrei dire?  
Non sono un’esperta di questioni di cuore, né mai lo sarò. Io sono una persona del tutto pratica e schietta; difficilmente do importanza a situazioni del genere.  
Tuttavia, mi dispiace molto per lui. Ha mentito ai suoi familiari per tutto questo tempo, e se non troverà una soluzione e/o un compromesso dovrà continuare a farlo fin quando necessario.  
Posso dargli una mano – anche tutto il braccio – con Montgomery, ma sicuramente non posso fare nulla per aiutarlo con questa situazione.  
Purtroppo dovrà vedersela da solo.  
  
***  
  
Le successive due ore sono un po’ imbarazzanti. Dopo la malinconica conversazione in caffetteria Simon si è rabbuiato e non ha quasi aperto bocca, limitandosi ad indicarmi monumenti ed edifici caratteristici, Nascosti sospetti e un paio di celebrità che se ne andavano in giro con la scorta, nemmeno fossero Obama o il Papa.  
  
Tuttavia, in un certo senso il suo silenzio mi ha giovato. Ho potuto concentrarmi ed ammirare la metropoli senza sentirmi oppressa dal gas fumoso e dagli imponenti palazzi di cemento, e sono riuscita anche a osservare Simon senza sentirmi in colpa.  
  
Ho da sempre avuto una certa bravura nel mettere a nudo le persone. In entrambi i sensi, a dire la verità.  
Mamma dice che riesco a leggere la loro aura, forse a causa della nostra lontana discendenza dalle fate. Mio fratello ha ereditato le caratteristiche fisiche del Popolo Fatato, io invece ho ottenuto il dono del saper scrutare a fondo l’anima della gente.  
  
Simon mi sembra un veterano di guerra, una di quelle persone che hanno un passato lungo e travagliato nonostante siano giovanissimi. Il modo in cui parla della sua famiglia cela una tristezza infinita, ed è palese che mentire loro sulla sua natura e sugli anni passati all’Accademia è un onere molto difficile.  
Anche il cognome nasconde una storia complessa. Lewis... non è un cognome da Shadowhunter. Decido però di non indagare oltre; ha detto che, se vorrò, un giorno mi racconterà tutto.  
E sulla questione dei Nascosti... mmm, c’è qualcosa che mi sta nascondendo. Qualcosa che comprende un coinvolgimento affettivo, sia da parte sua che da quella di Isabelle. E qualcuno ritornato in vita. Un vampiro, forse. Evidentemente è per questo che i vampiri hanno la priorità e sono in numero maggiore.  
  
Torniamo all’Istituto qualche minuto dopo le dieci, «In perfetto orario per avere la palestra tutta per te», a quanto dicono le sue parole. «Emmett deve fare delle ricerche in Biblioteca. Io sarò di sopra, nel mio studio». _Ad autocommiserarmi_ , sembra voler aggiungere, ma lascia perdere e sfreccia su per le scale.  
  
Gli scocco un’ultima occhiata e mi sfilo cappotto, guanti, sciarpa e cappello, appendendoli sull’attaccapanni nell’atrio, e mi aggiusto la fibbia dello stivale, chiedendomi se sia il caso di allenarmi oppure oziare per un’altra oretta prima di mettere mano alle armi.  
Dopo qualche minuto di conflitto mentale, decido di dirigermi in salotto, dove ritengo che sia Isabelle, per provare a chiacchierare un po’ con lei. Ho intenzione di scoprire qualcosa in più su Simon, e forse potrò anche capire se tiene i suoi crucci per sé o li condivide con qualcuno che può aiutarlo.  
  
Impiego quasi mezz’ora per trovare il salotto: stavolta non c’è Montgomery ad indicarmi la strada. Quasi mi prendo a pugni in faccia quando scorgo dietro l’angolo una porta aperta dalla quale proviene la voce di Isabelle: ci ho girato intorno almeno cinque volte.  
  
Non busso, ma mi pento di averlo fatto.  
  
Sono arrivata appena in tempo per vedere Isabelle avvinghiata ad Emmett in un abbraccio passionale.  
  


* * *

  


  
Zan zan zaaaaaaaan! *ba dum tss*  
E no, non ho perso il vizio di concludere i capitoli con i colpi di scena MUHAHAHA.  
  
Vi piace il personaggio di Alexandra Rockway? Lavoro al suo carattere da parecchio, addirittura da qualche mese prima di completare RtP. Inizialmente pensavo che fosse un po’ stupida/Mary Sue, ma alla fine mi sono ricreduta. (Non è stupida, vero? _Vero?_ ).  
Ho deciso di approfondire il personaggio di Simon ancor più di come ho fatto in RtP: sapete che lo amo. Ho iniziato a leggere Benvenuti all’Accademia (NIENTE SPOILER CHE SENNÒ VI CIONCO); nel racconto si dice chiaramente che Rebecca ed Elaine Lewis credono che Simon sia andato all’accademia militare.  
Credo che il prossimo capitolo sarà dal POV di Isabelle, potete benissimo capire perché.  
  
Ricordate tutti (VI SCANNO SE NON LO FARETE) di farmi gli auguri il 15 Luglio, perché FINALMENTE compirò 14 anni e potrò considerarmi ufficialmente fuori dalla scuola media (che, tra l’altro, ho finito col botto e 10 e lode: fanculo alla professoressa di italiano e sapete perché).  
  
Bene, mi fermo qui! Al prossimo capitolo, VOTATE e COMMENTATE, bye!  



	3. Di baci, litigi e Ascendenti infuriati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle deve fare i conti con Emmett. Simon, in seguito, striglierà a lucido la zucca del nuovo Shadowhunter.

##  **_Isabelle                                                                                27 Febbraio 2015, ore 9:55_ **

   
Sfoglio con aria assente le pagine di Vanity Fair, cercando di non dare corda a Emmett che tenta disperatamente di ottenere la mia attenzione. Come fa da un mese e mezzo a questa parte, a dirla tutta.  
«Isabelle, per favore, devo parlarti e preferirei che mi guardassi in faccia». Mi si avvicina, protendendosi in avanti.  
Mi sposto d’istinto e chiudo la rivista con uno sbuffo, alzando lo sguardo. «Contento? Allora, cosa devi dirmi?».  
   
«S-Sì, ecco... tu sai che non sono il tipo adatto a questo genere di discorsi e non sono bravo a parlare in generale...» balbetta imbarazzato, tuttavia senza mai smettere di fissarmi dritta negli occhi.  
«Vai al sodo, per piacere» lo interrompo alzando una mano. «Non credere che possa dedicarti tutto il mio tempo».  
«Il fatto è che... Simon non mi piace e tu meriti qualcun altro...».  
   
Mi alzo in piedi di scatto, pentendomene subito: la stanza inizia a ruotare. Non mi curo del giramento di testa e ribatto alzando la voce: «Senti Emmett, non puoi rivolgerti a me in questo modo, né tantomeno parlare di Simon con questo tono sprezzante e arrogante. È vero, forse hai ragione, mi merito qualcun altro. Ma la colpa è la mia. Può darsi che io non sia all’altezza di Simon. Forse lui è troppo per me».  
Muovo qualche passo verso la porta, decisa ad andarmene da questa stanza il prima possibile. A metà strada cambio idea, mi volto e intimo: «Non permetterti più di dire una cosa del genere. Ricorda che siamo entrambi sempre e comunque tuoi superiori, nonostante tutti e tre abbiamo più o meno la stessa età. Qui c’è bisogno di mettere in chiaro le nostre posizioni, oppure vivremo nell’anarchia. Tutto compreso?».  
Non risponde e abbassa la testa come un cagnolino bastonato.  
Emetto un verso di esasperazione, giro sui tacchi e apro la porta.  
   
All’improvviso mi ritrovo contro il suo petto. Sono stretta fra le sue braccia, e per quanto cerchi di divincolarmi non riesco a liberarmi.  
«Maniaco! Perderai il lavoro per insubordinazione! E chissà, potrebbero anche strapparti i Marchi! Lasciami andare!» strillo, sperando che Alex e Simon siano tornati. Non sono nelle condizioni per combattere, questo pancione colossale limita di gran lunga ogni mio movimento.  
Sento una sua mano sulla nuca; la nausea raggiunge livelli epici. «Sono innamorato di te, Isabelle» bisbiglia avvicinando il viso al mio.  
«Chissà perché non me n’ero accorta» replico sarcasticamente. «Ultima chance: lasciami andare.».  
«Mi dispiace» sussurra scuotendo la testa. «Mi dispiace davvero. Ma non posso.».  
   
In un batter d’occhio poggia le labbra, le sue luride e sudice labbra, sulle mie.  
Stringo i denti, decisa a non dargliela vinta nemmeno per tutto l’oro del mondo.  
La mano con cui mi stringe a sé scivola più in basso, sfiorandomi la coscia.  
   
Accade qualcosa di strano.  
Da un momento all’altro la sensazione di oppressione svanisce, rimpiazzata da un bizzarro senso di appagamento.  
Tento di controllare le mie azioni, ma prendono il sopravvento.  
L’istinto prevale sulla razionalità.  
   
Mi ritrovo a baciare Emmett – Emmett, dannazione! Sto baciando _Emmett!_ – come se non ci fosse un domani. D’istinto gli mordicchio un labbro e infilo le mani nei suoi capelli, ricci, soffici, così simili a quelli di Simon...  
   
_Simon._  
   
Riprendo il controllo sul mio cervello e gli mollo uno spintone, facendolo finire contro il tavolino di cristallo. Fortunatamente non l’ha rotto, oppure tutta New York avrebbe sentito le urla di mamma.  
«BASTARDO! Guarda cosa mi hai fatto fare, brutto stronzo!» gli grido contro. «Ah, ma non credere che sia finita così! Te la faccio pagare cara!». Mi passo il dorso della mano sulla bocca, gemendo disgustata.  
Corro il più velocemente possibile fuori dalla stanza e svolto l’angolo del corridoio, poi mi accascio a terra e mi prendo la testa fra le mani, iniziando a singhiozzare. «Raziel, come la prenderà Simon? Sono fregata, _fregata_!».  
   
Qualcuno torna indietro sui propri passi e si lascia cadere accanto a me. Inspirando avverto il profumo di Simon misto a un aroma più dolce, forse fiori di tiaré.  
«Ehi, sta’ tranquilla» sussurra Alex scostandomi le mani dal viso. «Simon ti ama. E non è stata colpa tua».  
«E t-tu che ne sai?». Mi asciugo una lacrima con la manica della felpa. «Hai visto tutto, vero? E stavi andando a dirglielo. Brava, doppiogiochista!».  
La sento avvicinarsi ed esitare prima di mettermi un braccio attorno alla vita. Stranamente, la lascio fare. È confortante. «In realtà volevo chiamarlo per vederlo prendere a pugni Emmett» mormora spostandomi i capelli su una spalla. «Oggi abbiamo... parlato molto.». Intuisco che mi sta nascondendo qualcosa, ma non indago oltre. «So che non volevi baciare Emmett. E conosco anche la ragione che ti ha spinto a farlo. Una forza maggiore chiamata _ormoni della gravidanza_ ».  
Non riesco a trattenere una risatina isterica.  
«Allora, andiamo a informare Simon e a goderci la sua vendetta? Dai, su, asciugati quelle lacrime».  
   
Mi aiuta ad alzarmi in piedi, poi mi porge un fazzolettino dalla scorta personale che tiene in tasca. «Raffreddore cronico» spiega per cancellare la mia espressione confusa. «Ogni inverno. È un calvario».  
Pulisco la maggior parte del mascara colato e guido Alex fino alla Biblioteca, dove ha detto che si trova Simon.  
Arrivate di fronte alla porta, traiamo entrambe un respiro profondo e spingiamo i battenti.  
Punto lo sguardo su uno scaffale in particolare, il suo preferito. «Simon? Simon, sei qui?». Ho ancora la voce rotta, ma cerco di mascherarlo.  
«Eccomi» dice comparendo alle nostre spalle, facendoci sussultare.  
   
Mi volto di scatto e mi getto fra le sue braccia, infilando il viso nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla.  
«Ehi, Iz, che è successo? Calma, calma». Fa scorrere la mano su e giù lungo la mia schiena, scossa nuovamente dai singhiozzi.  
«Alex, glielo di-dici t-tu?».  
«Sì» sospira. «Senza giri di parole... Emmett l’ha baciata.».  
«COSA?». Sento la sua cassa toracica rimbombare. «Gliene canterò quattro. Forse un po’ più di quattro».  
«N-Non gli hai r-raccontato t-tutta la storia». Tiro su col naso e alzo il viso, incontrando lo sguardo di Simon, furioso ma addolorato. «È vero. Emmett mi ha baciata. Ma Alex ha omesso che, ehm... be’, che io ho ricambiato.».  
S’irrigidisce, ma con la mano continua a carezzarmi la schiena. «Non lo volevi veramente. È stato lo squilibrio di ormoni. Credo che lo sappia anche tu».  
«Le ho detto la stessa cosa» s’intromette Alex, allargando le braccia. «Stai tranquilla, Iz».  
«Ha ragione» mormora Simon baciandomi lievemente la fronte. «Credi di avermi tradito. Ma non è così».  
   
Mi abbandono al suo abbraccio e mi rendo conto che Alex è uscita, lasciandoci soli. «Sc-scusa» sussurro inspirando a fondo il suo profumo. «Non volevo f-fare questa sceneggiata. Sembra una t-telenovela».  
«Dovresti sentire il discorsetto che ho in mente per Emmett» bisbiglia sospirando. «Quella sì che sembrerà una telenovela. E non piangere. Non ce n’è motivo. Anche perché stai balbettando peggio di Bill Denbrough». Sghignazza e mi asciuga le lacrime con il pollice. «Ora ripeti: stanno stretti sotto i letti sette spettri a denti stretti».  
«Sc-scherzi?».  
«Ripetilo. Sennò non faccio la ramanzina a Emmett».  
«Stanno stretti sotto i letti sette sprettri... argh! È impossibile!».  
Ridacchia senza ritegno. «Almeno ci hai provato. E vedi, non balbetti più. Ora scusami, ma ho qualcuno da rimproverare».  
   
   
**_Simon_**  
   
Sfreccio come una furia per i corridoi dell’Istituto, le mani serrate a pugno lungo i fianchi per impedirmi di spaccare il naso a Emmett.  
Come diavolo si è permesso di fare una cosa del genere? E non mi riferisco al bacio, su quello potevo anche chiudere un occhio, bensì alla reazione di Iz.  
Mi sentirà.  
Non sono tipo da rimbrotti e discussioni accese, ma stavolta non posso proprio farne a meno.  
   
Dopo aver controllato quattro stanze lo trovo nella sua camera, sdraiato sul letto intento a leggere un libro. «Mi devi qualche spiegazione» sibilo a denti stretti portandomi di fronte a lui. «Cosa ti è saltato in mente?».  
«Credo che tu lo sappia» dice con calma, alzandosi in piedi come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo. «Sono pazzamente innamorato di Isabelle. E lei non ti merita».  
«Penso che non spetti a te decidere se mi merita o no» replico tentando di mantenere un tono normale. «Ora per colpa tua sta annegando nell’autocommiserazione».  
«Sì, perché ha capito di amarmi» ribatte sorridendo. «Non so se te l’ha raccontato, ma lei ha _ricambiato_ il bacio. Ciò significa che qui il terzo incomodo non sono io. Sei _tu_ ».  
«E secondo te lei ti avrebbe baciato perché _ti ama_? Ma fammi il piacere!» sbotto sarcasticamente, allargando le braccia. «È incinta – e fino a prova contraria, il padre sono _io_ –, sono stati gli ormoni ad agire per lei. Non credere che l’abbia fatto volontariamente».  
«Sembra che tu stia cercando di dirlo a te stesso più che a me». Sulla sua faccia da schiaffi compare nuovamente quel sorriso sprezzante. «Non puoi farci niente. Isabelle mi ama. Chi sei tu per metterti in mezzo al nostro amore?».  
«Chi sei _tu_ per metterti in mezzo al _nostro_ amore!» grido esasperato. «Ti stai ascoltando? Le tue parole non hanno un senso logico e sono fondate su meri pensieri! Sono solo elucubrazioni dettate da una mente pazza e contorta.».  
   
BOOM! Colpito e affondato. È rimasto senza parole.  
Uno a zero per me.  
   
Affranto, si lascia ricadere sul letto. «Ciò non cambia che sono innamorato di lei».  
«Quindi non smetterai di ronzarle attorno come un gigantesco calabrone, vero?». Poggio il ginocchio sul materasso, a qualche centimetro di distanza da lui. «Senti, ti do un consiglio. Ti prego di metterlo in pratica, o quantomeno provare a farlo. Toglitela dalla testa. Così ti fai del male da solo. Fidati, ci sono passato anch’io, parecchi anni fa».  
«Non posso. Non ci riesco!». Reprime un moto di rabbia, facendomi sussultare. «Cavolo, di giorno non posso fare a meno di pensare a lei e di notte la sogno! Anche se volessi _togliermela dalla testa_ , per citarti testualmente, non ci riuscirei.». Alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa. «Tutte le persone che amo e che ho amato non mi amano. Perché, diamine, perché?».  
«Posso parlarti in tutta sincerità? Non è che tu sia... ecco... una persona con la quale vorresti passare del tempo. Hai un carattere un tantino lunatico e sei molto scontroso. Forse, se cambi atteggiamento...» lascio la frase in sospeso, in attesa che la completi.  
   
La risposta che ottengo è del tutto diversa. «Ho un disperato bisogno di baciare qualcuno. Abbracciare qualcuno. Necessito d’affetto. Non mi piace stare lontano da casa. Quando mi trovavo nel Montana era un conto, il Canada era a pochi chilometri da lì, ma qui a New York è _tutto troppo_ diverso».  
Mi sento travolgere dalla pietà, quasi mio malgrado. «Ascoltami» sospiro, ben conscio che mi sto praticamente sputtanando con uno sconosciuto. Con Alex era tutta un’altra cosa, ma con Emmett... diciamo solo che non avrei mai immaginato che un giorno mi sarei ritrovato a raccontare la storia della mia vita a un anglocanadese con seri problemi di autostima.  
«Nessuno ti può capire più di me. La mia famiglia si trova fisicamente più vicino di quanto potessi desiderare, ma spiritualmente è lontana chilometri. Mia madre e mia sorella non sanno che sono uno Shadowhunter da quasi cinque mesi, non conoscono la mia futura moglie e probabilmente non conosceranno nemmeno il loro nipotino – o nipotina, questo si deve ancora scoprire. Immagina come reagirebbero se rivelassi loro che sono un cacciatore di demoni, così come Isabelle e il bimbo che porta in grembo. Sono costretto a _mentire e negare_ , _mentire e negare_. Ormai il mio rapporto con loro è fondato sulle menzogne. Ma io non vado in giro a baciare e abbracciare gente di cui sono convinto di essere innamorato e che credo ricambino il mio sentimento. Sì, è vero, io ho Isabelle, ma nessuno dice che non puoi avere anche tu qualcuno con cui sfogarti, che possa consolarti e sostenerti quando stai per crollare. È implicito che questa persona non debba essere per forza una fidanzata. Sai, molto spesso anche gli amici possono rimettere insieme i tuoi pezzi. Questo lo so benissimo. Io sono più che disponibile ad aiutarti in questo senso, e credo fermamente che anche Isabelle lo sia. Ti chiedo solo una cosa: smettila di pensare a lei come una potenziale ragazza. Ne risentireste entrambi. Se vuoi mantenere un rapporto con lei e non hai intenzione di fare in modo che ti rinneghi il saluto, allora metti un freno alla tua mente e verrai ricompensato. Altrimenti mi dispiace, ma anche io sarò costretto a tirarmi indietro e lasciarti al tuo destino. E ho detto tutto».  
   
Lo guardo riflettere mentre riprendo fiato. Riesco quasi a vedere gli ingranaggi che girano nel suo cervello.  
«Scusami» sussurra dopo un bel po’ di tempo passato a rimuginare. «Ma non credo che riuscirò a tenere Isabelle fuori dalla mia mente. E non posso prometterti che non cercherò nuovamente di baciarla o abbracciarla».  
E no, adesso sto andando in escandescenze. A questo punto sono veramente incazzato nero. «Sai che ti dico? Bacia me. Bacia Alex. _Basia coquum_ o il tuo riflesso nello specchio, come Narciso, ma per favore NON TI AVVICINARE A ISABELLE!».  
   
Non gli do nemmeno il tempo di ribattere. Esco dalla stanza infuriato, con il fumo che mi esce dalle orecchie, sbattendo la porta dietro di me.  
Spero che Clary abbia voglia di parlare. Ho davvero bisogno di fare una chiacchierata con lei, e magari salutare Lorianne.  
   
   
**New York chiama Alicante! Sei viva?**  
   
_Io sì, ma la connessione sta per spirare. Non credo ci sia il tempo di una videochiamata._  
   
**Ah, allora dimmi tu quando posso videochiamarti. Ti devo raccontare qualcosa di succoso.**  
   
_Gossip, interessante... Riguarda la new entry all’Istituto?_  
   
**No, non lei, ma il tipo che è arrivato a Gennaio e Isabelle.**  
   
_Mmm, chissà perché ho già qualcosa di perverso in mente. Sarà l’influenza di Jace._  
   
**Ah. Ah. Ah. Molto divertente, Fray. Guarda che anche tu sei maliziosa.**  
   
_Non è vero._  
   
**Sì che è vero. Che ora è lì da te?**  
   
_Sono le quattro e mezza di pomeriggio. Credevo di averti spiegato che siete sei ore indietro rispetto a noi._  
   
**Già, quando mi hai chiamato ieri qui erano le undici di sera, quindi da voi... le cinque?**  
   
_L’ora del tè, esatto. Hai sentito di quella centrale nucleare che è esplosa?_  
   
**No! Raccontami tutto!**  
   
_Non c’è molto da dire. Magnus aveva avvertito il proprietario di sostituire le barre di grafite, ma il tipo non l’ha ascoltato e quindi_ PUF! _verso le quattro di stamattina è scoppiata. Anche qui si è avvertita l’esplosione. Me la stavo praticamente facendo sotto. Non hai idea di quanto ero terrorizzata._  
   
**Se l’avete sentita da Idris è avvenuta presso i confini, quindi... Lorena?**  
   
_Ci sei andato vicino. Alsazia. Ma ora ti devo lasciare. Ho un funerale a cui partecipare._  
   
**COSA?**  
   
_La connessione, scemo. È morta. Ciao!_  
   
**Alla prossima!**  
 

* * *

  
Salve. Sono scampata all’impiccagione da parte di tutti voi lettori per la fine del capitolo precedente e non so come né perché sono riuscita a scrivere questo capitolo in tempi record *balla la macarena*  
   
Non me piasa molto la parte iniziale, però sono orgogliosa del discorso di Simon. Sbaglio per caso?  
E voi, volete linciare Emmett oppure provate un po’ di pietà per lui?    
   
Ah, _basia coquum_ significa _bacia il cuoco._ Lo disse Jace in CoA, se non sbaglio. Giusto per precisare.  
   
E niente, vi lascio qui. Domani PRETENDO gli auguri.  
VOTATE e COMMENTATE, alla prossima!  



	4. Scoperte inaspettate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jocelyn viene a conoscenza di qualcosa di scioccante sul conto di Luke.  
> Altrettanto succede ai Sizzy, con una scoperta incredibile sulla gravidanza di Isabelle.

## Jocelyn 3 Marzo 2015, ore 8:30

  
Mi  
stiracchio e mi giro su un fianco, poggiando il braccio destro sul  
diaframma di Luke che si alza e si abbassa a intervalli regolari. Apro  
gli occhi di malavoglia per vedere l’orario sulla sveglia – le otto e  
mezza –, ma un raggio di luce filtrato con prepotenza dalle persiane mi  
acceca le pupille e mi sveglia del tutto.   
  
Sbuffo e allungo la mano  
sul comodino per prendere il cellulare ed ingannare un po’ il tempo  
giocherellando a Candy Crush Saga. Che rottura, sono su questo livello  
da due settimane e non riesco a superarlo. Per non parlare poi di quel  
dannatissimo gufo che cade continuamente, nonostante cerchi di  
bilanciare gli scambi di caramelle.   
Dopo qualche minuto passato  
a imprecare perché, dopo la bellezza di tre tentativi, potevo superare  
il livello con una sola mossa, mi alzo e vado in cucina, sperando che  
Luke, dopo cena, non si sia spazzolato tutto lo chiffon che ho  
preparato ieri pomeriggio.   
Fortunatamente è ancora  
perlopiù integro. Ne taglio una fetta abbondante e me lo gusto  
lentamente, accompagnandolo con una bella tazza di caffè bollente.   
  
Luke mi raggiunge nell’arco  
di cinque minuti e fa fuori il dolce e il caffè rimasti, poi si lascia  
cadere sulla sedia accanto alla mia, sbadigliando. «Buongiorno»,  
bofonchia, «Dormito bene?».    
«Una meraviglia. Tu?».   
«Più o meno. Sono tornato  
alle due e mezza, stanotte.».   
«Come mai?». I mannari  
hanno fatto baldoria, a quanto pare.   
«È tornata Alison dalla  
Francia, e Maia ha ritenuto fondamentale darle il bentornato a NY.  
Comunque credo che anche la decina di vassoi di croissant che ha  
portato abbia influito con la durata del briefing».   
«Salute!» esclamo  
schiaffeggiandogli il braccio.    
«E non è tutto». Ridacchia.  
«Non fare quella faccia, non abbiamo mangiato altro! Comunque, Alison  
si è regalata un bel micetto. Ha detto che gironzolava intorno al suo  
hotel da qualche giorno, le ha fatto pena e quindi ha deciso di  
adottarlo. Dovresti vedere quanto è carino!».   
  
Faccio per rispondere, ma  
qualcuno bussa alla porta. «Vado io».   
Mi precipito ad aprire, non  
prima di aver dato una sbirciata dallo spioncino per vedere chi è. Non  
conosco questa ragazza, sarà un’addetta al volantinaggio o una  
rappresentante di qualche azienda. Magari la AVON. Ho assolutamente  
bisogno di un fondotinta adatto alla mia pelle.   
«Buongiorno». Sorrido,  
rendendomi conto troppo tardi che sono ancora in pigiama.   
«Salve» risponde lei, un  
tantino imbarazzata. «È qui che abita Lucian Graymark?».   
«Sì. Posso chiedere perché  
lo sta cercando?».    
  
Wooo. Un momento. Ha detto  
Lucian Graymark, non Luke Garroway. L’ha chiamato con il suo vero nome.   
«Scusi, come fa a...»  
inizio, ma lei m’interrompe.   
  
«Sono Olivia Kaine. E sono  
qui per incontrare mio padre».   
  
Le orecchie non mi hanno  
mai ingannato. Quindi credo che ciò che ho sentito non sia stata  
un’invenzione del mio cervello o un fraintendimento.   
COSA? Luke ha una figlia?   
Merda. Merda. Mi sentirà!   
  
«N-Non è qui al momento. Se  
mi dà il suo numero, la farò chiamare non appena possibile». Cerco di  
mantenere un tono di voce normale, nonostante l’ira che sento montare e  
aumentare a dismisura.   
«No, tornerò io» risponde,  
alzando una mano per salutarmi. «Arrivederci».   
  
Chiudo la porta e mi  
accascio a terra, in preda a emozioni contrastanti.   
Da un lato c’è  
un’incontrollabile furia, che mi spinge ad andare in cucina e prendere  
Luke a schiaffi fino a farlo diventare viola. Sento lo stomaco  
contrarsi in una morsa, in preda al disgusto.   
Dall’altro ci sono  
tolleranza e amore. Dopotutto, non è detto che sia figlia sua, no? Non  
gli assomigliava affatto. E poi non è una lupa mannara.   
  
Mi costringo ad alzarmi e  
ad affrontare la situazione con una bella discussione, come mio solito.   
Trovo Luke dove lo avevo  
lasciato, seduto al tavolo della cucina. «Chi era alla porta?».   
«Mmm, nessuno in  
particolare» rispondo con noncuranza. «Solo tua figlia».   
Lo vedo sbiancare e  
sussultare. «M-Mia figlia?».   
  
Mi alzo in piedi di scatto.  
«Allora ammetti di avere una figlia! Riconosci la tua paternità!» urlo,  
irata. «Quando ci siamo sposati hai rifiutato di provare ad avere figli  
con me, perché eravamo troppo maturi! E ora scopro che sei andato a  
letto con un’altra donna e le hai anche lasciato una bella sorpresa!  
Ecco perché non volevi figli, brutto stronzo!». Riesco a malapena a  
tenere le mani lungo i fianchi: mai come in questo momento ho  
desiderato tanto prendere a pugni qualcuno. Più di quanto ho scoperto  
che Clary era incinta e avrei voluto fare un occhio nero a Jace.   
  
«Jocelyn, per favore, fammi  
spiegare!» grida lui di rimando, alzando le mani. «Giuro, non sapevo di  
avere una figlia. Qual è il cognome?».   
«Kaine» sibilo fra i denti.   
«Kaine». Sospira. «Sì,  
conoscevo sua madre. E confesso di essere andato a letto con lei. Due o  
tre volte, non di più. Siamo stati attenti».   
«Quando... quando l’hai  
fatto?». Respiro a fondo, tentando di mantenere la calma.   
«Poco prima di ritrovarti  
qui a New York. Quando ancora mi facevo chiamare Lucian Graymark.».   
«Okay. Tutto quadra. Più o  
meno. Non ti assomiglia, e non è una lupa mannara. Quindi non può  
essere figlia tua». Mi rilasso e mi lascio ricadere sulla sedia che  
occupavo poco fa, accanto a lui. «Ciò non giustifica il fatto che sei  
andato a letto con una donna ed io non ne ho saputo nulla».   
«Jocy, seriamente, tu mi  
diresti cose del genere?» ribatte, fissandomi negli occhi. «Se fosse  
successo dopo il matrimonio, avresti tutto il diritto di essere  
arrabbiata. Ma non mi pare che sia andata così». Si toglie gli occhiali  
e si pizzica il naso con le dita. «E so che dovrei difendermi o  
comunque continuare a sostenere la mia tesi, ma non posso fare a meno  
di puntualizzare che la licantropia non è trasmettibile geneticamente.  
Ed è possibile che i geni di Marie fossero dominanti e i miei  
recessivi, quindi Olivia non mi assomiglia più di tanto. Mi sto tirando  
la zappa sui piedi, me ne rendo conto. Però è sempre meglio che queste  
cose te le dica io e subito, piuttosto che aspettare che le capisca tu  
tra qualche giorno. Potresti reagire molto peggio di così. Ti conosco,  
Jocelyn».   
  
Tiro un sospiro profondo e  
rifletto. Ha ammesso di essere potenzialmente colpevole, ma nemmeno lui  
ne è sicuro. Non ha cercato di schermarsi né si è limitato a negare le  
mie accuse. Potrei perdonarlo così, su due piedi, ma non sono fatta in  
questo modo. Mi serve un po’ di tempo per sbollire gli animi.  
Preferibilmente lontano da lui.   
  
«Senti, Lucian» inizio  
sbuffando. «Ho compreso la situazione, e non ti ritengo in torto, né  
tuttavia credo che tu abbia completamente ragione. Devo prendermi  
qualche giorno per pensarci su. Andrò da Clary, a Idris. Anche  
all’Istituto, se necessario. Ma ho bisogno di stare lontana da te per  
un po’.».   
«Capisco» sussurra,  
mortificato. «Ti aiuto a fare le valigie».   
  
Mi segue fino alla camera  
da letto e tira giù dall’armadio un grosso borsone.    
«Grazie, ma faccio io. Per  
favore, puoi uscire?».   
Annuisce; lo guardo  
andarsene a testa bassa e rifugiarsi in salotto.   
Afferro a caso pantaloni,  
maglioni, camicie, cardigan e pullover, più un paio di sneakers e degli  
anfibi, poi li butto nella valigia senza curarmi di sistemarli come si  
deve.    
Mi tolgo il pigiama in un  
batter d’occhio e indosso dei jeans e una maglia che mi ha regalato  
Clary per Natale. Recupero dalla scarpiera un paio di stivali neri e li  
infilo borbottando, litigando con la fibbia.   
Chiudo il borsone e tiro la  
maniglia del trolley, trasportandolo fino alla porta. Trovo Luke ad  
aspettarmi a braccia incrociate. «Arrivederci, Jocelyn. Ti ho chiamato  
un taxi».   
«Ciao, Lucian». Esito, ma  
gli concedo un lieve bacio sulle labbra.   
  
Esco nella gelida aria di  
una mattinata come tante altre qui a New York. Salgo sul taxi e chiedo  
al tassista di portarmi al Beth Israel: spero di trovarvi Catarina,  
alla quale domanderò di aprirmi un Portale per Alicante.   
Sospiro e giro la testa  
verso il finestrino punteggiato da alcune goccioline di pioggia. I  
newyorkesi hanno cominciato la loro routine quotidiana: vedo impiegati  
al telefono, avvocati con le loro ventiquattrore, professori stressati  
e alunni scocciati.   
Tra la folla, riconosco un  
volto amico. Che diavolo ci fa Simon con un’altra donna?   
  
Intimo al tassista di  
lasciarmi qui. Inizialmente protesta, ma quando gli allungo la mancia  
tace e mi ringrazia.   
Scendo, coprendomi la testa  
con il cappuccio del giaccone, e mi avvicino a Simon.    
Prima che possa chiamarlo,  
mi nota e mi saluta: «Ehi, Jocelyn! Che ci fai qui?».   
«No, che ci fai tu qui!»  
esclamo. «In giro con una donna! Isabelle lo sa?».   
«Cosa? Ah!». Ridacchia.  
«Ovvio che Isabelle ne è al corrente!».   
La ragazza mi porge la mano  
e sorride. «Felicity Cox, piacere. Sono l’ostetrica della signorina  
Lightwood».    
«Jocelyn Fairchild».  
Ricambio la stretta.    
Preferisco presentarmi con  
il mio cognome da nubile, piuttosto che dire Morgenstern o Graymark.   
  
«Ebbene, Jocelyn» riprende  
Simon, scrutandomi da sotto gli occhiali. «Ora che sai perché sono in  
giro con un’altra donna, potresti dirmi come mai sei qui? E, per  
giunta, con un borsone che ha tutta l’aria di contenere un armadio  
intero?».   
«Devo... andare ad  
Alicante. Da Clary. Voglio farle una sorpresa» mento, tentando di  
mascherare il rossore che mi è affluito alle guance.   
«Mmm... sai che non puoi,  
vero? Dev’esserci qualcuno che ti aspetti dall’altro lato del Portale».   
Santo cielo, è vero! E ora  
cosa gli rispondo? «Infatti pensavo di chiamare Jace o Magnus» azzardo,  
cercando di suonare convincente.   
Devo esserci riuscita,  
perché Simon sembra aver abboccato. «Suppongo sia impossibile. Linee  
telefoniche e fibra ottica KO. Clary non mi risponde da due giorni.  
Credo che stiano sostituendo i cavi. Però per stasera dovrebbero  
finire».   
«Capito». Mi mordo il  
labbro. «Potrei restare all’Istituto finché non riuscirò ad avvisare  
qualcuno? Luke non c’è e... ehm... ho dimenticato le chiavi di casa».   
Mi fissa con sguardo  
sospettoso, poi tira un profondo sospiro. «Certo. Stavamo giusto per  
chiamare un taxi».   
  
  


## Simon

  
Jocelyn non  
me la conta giusta, affatto. Le ho dato a vedere che ho creduto a tutte  
le sue bugie, ma non è così.    
Dopotutto, chi sono io per  
sapere gli altarini della donna di mezz’età più scontrosa del pianeta?  
E sinceramente, non avevo né voglia né intenzione di indagare oltre.   
Se davvero deve andare da  
Clary, mi farò raccontare da lei qualunque cosa scopra su questa  
situazione.   
  
Ho lasciato Jocelyn in  
biblioteca: ha detto di voler cercare qualche libro da leggere per  
ingannare il tempo.   
Felicity, invece, mi ha  
seguito su per le scale fino all’infermeria, che è diventata un vero e  
proprio studio ginecologico/sala parto all’avanguardia. Durante questi  
ultimi due giorni c’è stato un andirivieni di facchini e tecnici che  
hanno installato tutte le apparecchiature necessarie: Felicity ha  
preteso che, se proprio Isabelle non ha intenzione di andare in  
ospedale o in uno studio privato, è meglio che l’Istituto sia  
attrezzato per qualsiasi emergenza.   
  
Provo una sensazione strana  
entrando nella stanza. Non mi è mai piaciuta, sin dal primo momento in  
cui ho varcato la soglia. Nonostante non assomigli alle odiosissime  
infermerie delle scuole – per non parlare di quella dell’Accademia, brr  
– resta comunque un luogo freddo e intriso dell’odore di disinfettante,  
che in questo momento è addirittura più pungente.   
Non so come facciano i  
medici a convivere con questo sublime profumo costantemente sotto il  
naso.   
  
Iz è sdraiata su uno dei  
letti, le braccia incrociate sotto la testa in una posizione  
esasperata. «Oh, finalmente! Sto aspettando da un’ora!»   
«Andiamo, amore, abbiamo  
avuto, ehm... un contrattempo. Ti spiego tutto dopo». Lascio che  
Felicity mi preceda per conoscere Isabelle; le osservo scambiarsi i  
convenevoli e qualche battuta a bassa voce che non riesco a cogliere.   
«Allora, mai avuto a che  
fare con ginecologi e/o ostetrici?» le chiede, sedendosi su uno  
sgabello accanto al letto.   
«Mai» risponde Iz alzando  
le mani. «Non è nel nostro... stile di vita, chiamiamolo così».   
«Pensavo che sapesse certe  
cose, Felicity» replico, lasciandomi cadere su una poltrona.   
«Ho la Vista, è vero, ma  
ciò non vuol dire che conosca il vostro mondo» ribatte pacatamente  
iniziando ad accendere un ambiguo macchinario. «Mia madre e mia nonna  
sono un tantino più esperte di me sotto questo profilo, ma ahimè, sono  
entrambe in pensione».   
  
Il macchinario prende vita  
con un bip prolungato. Mi rendo conto che è un ecografo con un monitor  
molto grande. Immagino che serva per zoomare.   
Come se mi abbia letto nel  
pensiero, Felicity risponde: «L’ecografia non danneggerà né lei né il  
bambino. L’unica reazione sarà un brivido di freddo, tranquilla».   
«Vabbe’, queste cose le so»  
borbotta Iz sfilandosi il maglione. «Dopo anni di vita a New York e  
parecchie serate in compagnia di reality come 16 anni e incinta cominci  
a capirne qualcosa».   
«Uh, quelle sono solo  
cavolate» replica poggiando l’ecografo sulla pancia di Iz, che  
sussulta. «La avevo avvertita: è gelato».   
  
Sul monitor compare  
un’immagine in bianco e nero, minuscola. Clary aveva ragione. Il sangue  
angelico interferisce con gli ultrasuoni.    
Diciamo che, anche  
ingrandendo l’immagine, non riuscirei comunque a capirci nulla.   
Con un tasto,  
l’ostetrica/ginecologa/non ho ancora capito quale sia in realtà la sua  
professione (credo mi limiterò a chiamarla con il primo appellativo)  
zooma fino a raggiungere le massime dimensioni senza che lo schermo si  
frantumi in tanti minuscoli pixel. «Ma cosa...?» sussurra, spostando  
l’ecografo come se fosse un metal detector.    
All’improvviso spegne il  
monitor e ci fissa con aria seria.   
  
Sento il cuore in gola e  
una morsa attorno allo stomaco, che sembra essersi rivoltato come un  
calzino.    
Iz si tira su puntellandosi  
sui gomiti, il viso contratto in una smorfia di terrore.   
«C’è... c’è qualcosa che  
non va?» gracchio, la gola di colpo secca.   
«Qualcosa che non va?  
Scherziamo?». Felicity riaccende il monitor, ingrandisce e ci indica  
una specie di lungo e spesso cordone. «Guardate qui». Aumenta la  
risoluzione dell’immagine: finalmente riesco a distinguere qualche  
particolare.   
  
Oh no. Lo sapevo,  
dannazione. Avrei dovuto dirlo a Isabelle.   
Merda! Avrebbe dovuto  
saperlo!   
  
«Gemelli? RAZIEL!» grida  
Iz, portandosi le mani al viso. «Oddio, com’è possibile?».   
«Eterozigoti, per di più»  
precisa Felicity, indicandoci nuovamente quel filamento. «Vedete? Due  
placente distinte e separate. E tesoro, è possibilissimo. Un piccolo  
malfunzionamento nel ciclo ormonale e puf! due bei frugoletti».   
«In realtà c’è anche  
un’altra cosa da tenere in conto» mormoro, ritrovando la capacità di  
parlare. «La genetica».   
«Esatto. Ci sta nascondendo  
qualcosa, signor Lewis?» ribatte l’ostetrica, subito spalleggiata da Iz.   
«Mi chiami Simon, per  
favore, e sì» bisbiglio togliendomi gli occhiali. «Mio padre era figlio  
di un gemello. Quindi tecnicamente mi ha trasmesso quel gene».   
«E tu me lo dici solo ora?»  
urla Isabelle, allargando le braccia. «Dannazione, sono stata sette  
mesi a farmi i complessi mentali perché il pancione era troppo grande,  
e ora vengo a scoprire che le mie preoccupazioni erano inutili! Tutta  
colpa tua!». Smorza il tono minaccioso della frase facendomi la  
linguaccia.   
Sento il peso dal petto  
cadere e libero una risata. «Lo so, scusa amore».   
  
Felicity sghignazza, ma  
recupera la serietà poco dopo. «Volete sapere il sesso dei nascituri o  
preferite mantenere il mistero?».   
Io e Iz ci scambiamo  
un’occhiata muta. «Vogliamo saperlo» dice lei, annuendo nella mia  
direzione.   
L’ostetrica avvicina il  
viso al monitor e strizza gli occhi, poggiando anche l’altra mano sul  
basso ventre di Isabelle. «Andiamo, girati... Ecco! Qui c’è una  
femminuccia!».   
Evvai! Sarà la cocca di  
papà.   
«E da quest’altra parte,  
invece, c’è un ometto» continua Felicity, girandosi verso di noi.   
«Urrà!» esulta Iz,  
raggiante. «I primi discendenti della famiglia Lewis!».   
  
Non resisto più: mi alzo di  
scatto e la bacio appassionatamente sulle labbra, incurante del fatto  
che abbiamo ben tre spettatori.   
Felicity si porta una mano  
al viso. «Le effusioni dopo, prego!».   
  


  
***   


  
È ormai sera. Abbiamo  
passato tutta la giornata in biblioteca con Alex e Jocelyn, che a  
quanto pare hanno fatto conoscenza.   
Nessuno sa ancora della  
nuova scoperta, non è questa l’urgenza al momento.  
  
Domani dovremo ispezionare  
l’appartamento di Stephen a Spanish Harlem, se necessario anche tutto  
il palazzo. Dai fatti di Agosto nessuno ci ha più messo piede, a parte  
un funzionario del governo che ha chiesto del signor Stan Ward. Jace si  
è presentato come il suo figlio illegittimo, e ora possiede tutto  
l’edificio.  
Il tizio che abitava al  
primo piano è stato mandato via, quindi ora lo stabile è completamente  
disabitato. La situazione perfetta per rivoltarlo come un calzino e  
cercare informazioni sugli esperimenti di Stephen.  
Non so se mandare Alex ed  
Emmett oppure andare io con lei. Però, nel secondo caso, lascerei lui e  
Isabelle da soli, e non è affatto il caso. Specialmente dopo quanto  
accaduto qualche giorno fa.  
  
Deciderò domattina,  
all’ultimo momento. Per quanto mi riguarda, ora la priorità per me e Iz  
è decidere i nomi dei nostri figli.  
«Continuo a pensare che  
Patricia sia meraviglioso» mi ha detto giocherellando con l’elastico  
che porta sempre al polso.  
«Io voto per Eve. Breve,  
musicale e semplice da imparare. Immagina quando dovrà scrivere  
Patricia. Ci metterà un secolo».  
«In effetti hai ragione» ha  
convenuto annuendo. «Per il maschietto... mi piacerebbe chiamarlo Max».  
Le si sono riempiti gli occhi di lacrime, e ha girato la testa per  
nasconderlo.  
«Riusciresti a  
sopportarlo?» le ho sussurrato abbracciandola. «Non farti del male da  
sola». L’ho baciata lievemente sulle labbra. «Magari come secondo nome».  
«Sì, va bene». Ha sospirato  
profondamente. «E come primo... Logan. Che ne dici?».  
«Perfetto. Quindi su questo  
siamo d’accordo, ma per la femminuccia...».  
  
Abbiamo continuato a colpi  
di “Patricia!”, “Eve!” – e un “Ciuchino!” urlato da Alex – per quasi  
un’ora e mezza.   
Assurdamente meraviglioso.  
Isabelle non ha fatto altro  
che sporgersi verso di me, il décolleté in bella vista. Bellissima  
vista.   
  
Verso le otto, Jocelyn è  
riuscita a chiamare Clary, senza però tener conto del fuso orario.   
Probabilmente l’avrà  
svegliata nel bel mezzo del sonno... o interrotto qualcosa di cui non  
voglio nemmeno lontanamente sapere i dettagli.   
Ciò che fanno quei due di  
notte non è affar mio. Speriamo solo che Lorianne non senta nulla, o  
rimarrà traumatizzata – e vergine – per l’eternità.  
È andata al Beth Israel,  
dove Catarina le aprirà il Portale. Domani, dopo aver sbrigato tutte le  
incombenze, chiederò a Clary parecchi chiarimenti su questa situazione.  
  
E a proposito di  
incombenze, stasera si va a letto presto. Ho ignorato le proteste di  
Iz, che voleva restare sveglia a chiacchierare con Alex, e l’ho portata  
in camera da letto di peso.  
Ha iniziato a stuzzicarmi  
strofinando il naso sulla mia guancia e facendo le fusa come una  
gattina, ma alla fine ha ceduto e si è addormentata con una mano sotto  
il cuscino.  
  
Tutto ciò, mezz’ora fa.  
Diciamo che le azioni di  
Isabelle non mi hanno agevolato affatto il sonno, per farla breve.   
Giuro su Raziel, quando  
finalmente avrà partorito e non ci sarà più la pancia a limitarla,  
recupereremo i mesi di astinenza. Sul serio, sto diventando pazzo.   
  
Dopo un lasso di tempo non  
specificato sento le palpebre pesanti. Riesco a malapena a scoccare un  
altro bacio sulla guancia di Izzy, prima di addormentarmi profondamente.  
  


* * *

  
  


Alleluia! Scusate tanto, sono stata per una settimana senza  
Internet – router nuovamente kaputt – e non ho potuto nemmeno provare  
le meravigliose prestazioni del mio (TUTTO MIOOOO) nuovo computer: un  
convertibile (il monitor si stacca e diventa tablet) ASUS da 10  
pollici, doppia fotocamera, un anno di Office incluso e un sacco di  
altra roba figa. C’è voluto un po’ per imparare ad usare Windows 8.1  
(ero rimasta al 7), ma alla fine ci sono riuscita. E poi i nuovi  
modelli di Word 2013 sono taaaanta roba.  
  
Ebbene, ho scritto questo capitolo molto velocemente per i miei  
standard. Forse ero ispirata, boh. Comunque, da questo capitolo inizia  
ufficialmente la storia. Sebbene io ve l’abbia detto in modo molto  
implicito e brevissimo (non capirete mai, è inutile che vi  
scervelliate), è successo qualcosa che sarà fondamentale per gli  
sviluppi della trama. Molto fondamentale.  
  
Ricordate che vi parlai dei nuovi quattro personaggi? Ne abbiamo già  
incontrati tre: Alex, Emmett e Felicity. Olivia NON è uno di questi,  
quindi. Era solo un pretesto per fare un po’ di casini ehehehehe.  
A proposito di Olivia, chi ha visto Empire e letto Virtnet Runner avrà  
notato due riferimenti. Ovviamente il suo cognome è preso dal libro di  
Dashner – che consiglio vivissimamente a tutti –, mentre la frase con  
cui si presenta («Sono Olivia Kaine, e sono qui per incontrare mio  
padre») è scopiazzata da Empire. VEDETE QUELLA SERIE, È QUALCOSA DI  
MERAVIGLIOSO, SPECIALMENTE JUSSIE SMOLLETT. E cantano tutti troppo bene.  
  
Sinceramente non so cos’altro scrivere, a parte, come al solito, VOTATE  
e COMMENTATE!  
Il prossimo capitolo (che ho già pronto... lo pubblico subito o vi  
faccio rosicare?) sarà molto fluff, un tantino angosciante e  
decisamente Clace fino al midollo.  
Alla prossima!


	5. Inqiueto giaccia il capo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace si becca una febbre da cavallo; Clary sogna qualcosa di scioccante.

## Clary 4 Marzo 2015, ore 2:00 

  
Il trillo  
assordante del cellulare, che, chissà come mai, squilla a quest’ora  
tarda mi fa svegliare di soprassalto. Allungo la mano sul comodino e  
afferro il telefono, emettendo un sospiro di sorpresa nel vedere chi mi  
sta chiamando. Inserisco il vivavoce per far sentire la conversazione  
anche a Jace, sveglio e vigile.  
  
— Mamma? Ma lo sai che ore  
sono qui? —  
— In realtà no. —  
— Te lo dico io: le due di  
notte. Che è successo, stai bene? —  
— Fisicamente sì.  
Moralmente no. Clary, ho scoperto qualcosa di inammissibile. Non posso  
restare a New York con Luke. Siete disposti ad ospitarmi? —  
— Un secondo —  
  
Copro il microfono del  
cellulare con la mano e sussurro: «Jace, siamo disposti?». Nella  
penombra mi sembra di vederlo annuire, ma sono sicura che in questo  
momento desideri strangolarla con le sue mani.  
— Ti aspettiamo alla  
Guardia. È Catarina ad aprirti il Portale? —  
— Sì. Venti minuti e  
arrivo. —  
  
Chiudo la telefonata e  
fisso Jace implorante. «Io non esco. Vai tu?».  
«Se proprio insisti... ma  
perché è scappata? Non te l’ha detto?».  
Scuoto la testa. «Negativo.  
Cercherò di farmelo raccontare».  
  
Si alza sbuffando e  
raccoglie i vestiti buttati a terra, infilandoseli in un attimo. «La  
camera degli ospiti è pronta?».  
Annuisco e mi lascio  
ricadere all’indietro sul cuscino. «Copriti, fa freddo. Cerca di non  
prenderti l’influenza».  
«Va bene, mamma» sghignazza  
baciandomi lievemente la fronte. «E tu non restare sveglia. Dormi».  
  
Il suo avvertimento è del  
tutto inutile. Già prima che finisca di parlare, le palpebre mi si  
appesantiscono, facendomi sprofondare nel mondo dei sogni.  
  
  


##  Il pomeriggio seguente

«Raziel,  
che mal di testa!» esclama Jace prendendosi il viso fra le mani. «Mi  
serve un iratze».   
Mi avvicino a lui e poggio  
la mano sulla sua fronte. «No, amore. Sei già bollente, e l’iratze alza  
la temperatura corporea. Come minimo hai trentotto di febbre».   
«E mezzo» precisa  
sprofondando nel divano. «Trentotto e mezzo».   
«Hai assolutamente bisogno  
di un antipiretico. Ma qui non esistono farmacie!» ribatto esasperata  
allargando le braccia. Non mi abituerò mai alla vecchia e tranquilla  
Alicante.   
  
«Ci sono dei rimedi  
naturali» dice mamma, entrata di soppiatto nella stanza. «La  
banalissima pezza fredda sulla fronte, ad esempio. È efficace».   
«Chi l’ha interpellata?»  
sussurra Jace abbandonando la testa all’indietro e chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Devo solo dormire un po’. Vedrai che mi passerà, Clary. È stato un  
colpo di freddo, niente di più grave».   
«Ti ho sentito, sai?» tuona  
mamma infuriata. «Potresti anche darmi retta, incosciente che non sei  
altro!».   
«Ti risponderei a tono,  
Jocelyn, se non mi sentissi così male. Sto peggio di un calzino  
rivoltato in lavatrice con la centrifuga a 1400 giri al minuto» sospira  
lievemente massaggiandosi le tempie. «Domani starò bene, non vi  
preoccupate».   
  
Si lascia ricadere sui  
cuscini. Il suo respiro diventa sempre più profondo e regolare; gli  
occhi smettono di saettare dietro le palpebre chiuse. Nonostante ciò,  
nemmeno nel sonno riesce a trovare conforto, come dimostrano i pugni  
chiusi e la mascella serrata.    
È pallido e ha il viso  
imperlato di sudore. Temo che la febbre sia molto più alta di ciò che  
vuole farmi credere.   
«È incredibile» mormora  
mamma scuotendo la testa. «E masochista. Fossi stata in lui, avrei  
fatto di tutto per abbassare la temperatura. Vado a bagnare uno  
strofinaccio».   
Esce dal salotto sospirando  
sarcasticamente.   
  
Tiro un profondo respiro e  
avvicino la poltrona al divano, rannicchiandomi su di essa fino ad  
attaccare le gambe al petto.    
Scocco un’occhiata al  
caminetto scoppiettante, indecisa se spegnere il fuoco o meno. Alla  
fine lascio che il ciocco di legno si consumi, di modo che le fiamme si  
affievoliscano da sole.   
Mamma ritorna brandendo un  
asciugamano zuppo, che posa sulla fronte di Jace. Lui mugola e si gira  
su un fianco, ma non si sveglia.   
  
«Dannazione, mi sa che si è  
beccato un febbrone da cavallo» sussurra irritata. «Bada a rinfrescarlo  
spesso, Clary. Io sono di sopra con Lorianne, per qualsiasi evenienza».  
Annuisco e la guardo richiudere la porta dietro di sé.   
Poggio le braccia sulle  
ginocchia e vi seppellisco il viso, umido per le lacrime che sgorgano  
senza controllo.    
  
Passo le successive quattro  
ore a bagnare a intervalli regolari la fronte e i polsi di Jace, che  
non accennano a raffreddarsi. Sembra che la febbre sia salita, portando  
con sé anche sudorazione e irrequietezza.   
Non voglio disturbare  
Magnus, anche perché so per certo che Alec darebbe di matto. Chissà se  
avverte la sofferenza del suo parabatai. Suppongo di no, altrimenti  
sarebbe già qui da un pezzo.   
  
Sbadiglio: la stanchezza  
inizia a farsi sentire. O forse è solo noia, che minaccia di farmi  
cadere in un sonno profondo.   
Lotto contro le palpebre  
che continuano a chiudersi, ma alla fine cedo e mi abbandono contro lo  
schienale della poltrona, sperando che Jace non decida di svegliarsi  
proprio ora.   
  


  
***   


  
Una nuvola. Grande, spessa,  
grigia. Il cielo è coperto, non s’intravede nemmeno uno sprazzo di  
azzurro.  
  
Cenere. Sta piovendo  
cenere. Ricopre i tetti dei palazzi, le strade, le automobili. Assieme  
ad essa cade la neve, che viene giù a fiotti, pesante e pericolosa.  
  
Fa freddo. Molto freddo. Il  
mio respiro si condensa in uno sbuffo di vapore, le labbra si ricoprono  
di ghiaccio.  
  
C’è qualcosa di verde in  
lontananza. Qualcosa di fosforescente, che emette una luce maligna.  
  
Non sono a New York, né ad  
Alicante. Quella sembra la Tour Eiffel. Quindi, o mi trovo a Las Vegas,  
o a Parigi.  
  
Una sirena risuona in  
lontananza, seguita da un forte scoppio.   
Una nuova nube nera e  
polverosa sale in cielo, aggiungendosi alla prima e oscurando  
ulteriormente il paesaggio.  
  
Muovo un paio di passi in  
avanti, affondando nella neve fino alle caviglie. Una fiumana di  
persone spuntate all’improvviso mi passa accanto, rischiando di farmi  
cadere.  
Tra la gente riconosco  
alcuni volti: Simon, con la bocca e il naso ricoperti da una pesante  
sciarpa; Iz, piangente, che cerca di fermare il sangue che scorre da  
numerose ferite sulla sua pelle, il pancione squartato in due; Luke e  
una donna senza volto, completamente nudi e ricoperti di piaghe,  
avvinghiati in un abbraccio passionale.  
E poi c’è Jace, il mio  
Jace, che non smette di tossire sangue.  
  
Solo una persona sembra  
stare bene. È una piccola bambina, potrà avere tre o quattro anni. È  
bionda, e ha gli occhi verdi.  
  
È Lorianne.  
  
«Demoni» sussurra  
terrorizzata, correndo verso di me e prendendomi la mano. «Papà.  
Demoni. Colpa di nonna.».  
«Lori, cosa stai... che  
cosa...». M’inginocchio, in modo che i nostri visi si trovino allo  
stesso livello. «Calmati, tesoro».  
  
Deglutisce. «È colpa di  
nonna se papà sta male. Nonna l’ha contagiato con la malattia.».  
«Ma nonna non ha nessuna  
malattia, amore» mormoro pensierosa, accarezzandole le guance.  
«Si che ce l’ha. Però porta  
solo il virus. A noi non fa niente».  
«Noi chi, Lorianne?».  
«Noi... io, te e la nonna.  
Fa male solo a papà».  
«Perché?».  
«Perché ha toccato». Inizia  
a singhiozzare. «Papà ha toccato, e ora non vive più».  
  
Sussulto, impaurita. Il  
cuore mi salta in gola; lo stomaco sembra essersi aggrovigliato su se  
stesso. Mi stringo Lori al petto e balbetto: «Ha toccato cosa?».  
«Ha toccato i demoni, i  
demoni che nonna ha portato a casa» dice prorompendo in un pianto  
disperato.  
«E ora dove sono questi  
demoni?».  
«Dentro di lui.».  
  
Di colpo allenta  
l’abbraccio e si allontana. Nei suoi occhi vedo una nuova luce,  
quasi... quasi angelica.   
«Clary, svegliati».  
«Lori, non te ne andare, ti  
prego! Lorianne!» urlo disperata cercando di raggiungerla, ma le gambe  
affondano sempre di più nella neve. «LORIANNE!».  
  
«Clary, svegliati».  
  


  
***   


  
«Clary, svegliati. Ti  
prego, non ho voglia di stare a fissare il soffitto».  
  
Apro gli occhi con un  
sobbalzo. «Jace! Santo cielo, io...».  
«Io cosa?».  
«Niente. Niente.».   
Ripenso al bizzarro quanto  
orrendo sogno. È il caso di raccontarglielo? Devo credere a ciò che mi  
ha rivelato Lori oppure devo etichettare tutto come una semplice  
proiezione della mia mente?  
  
Scendo dalla poltrona e mi  
siedo sul divano, facendogli poggiare la testa sulle mie gambe. Con una  
mano gli sfioro la fronte, bollente anche sotto l’asciugamano, mentre  
con l’altra rimetto al loro posto alcuni riccioli ribelli. «Come ti  
senti?».  
«Male. Molto male. Ho  
caldo, troppo caldo. Sembra che stia andando a fuoco» risponde a bassa  
voce, faticando nell’articolare le parole. «Farei volentieri un tuffo  
in una vasca di ghiaccio».   
«Shh, non parlare». Lo  
zittisco premendogli l’indice sulle labbra secche.  
«No, voglio farlo, devo  
farlo» continua imperterrito. «Non mi fa pensare al dolore».  
«Dolore? Quale dolore?».  
«Non lo so» sussurra  
battendo velocemente le palpebre. «Cos’ho detto? Non lo ricordo».  
  
Lascio scorrere una mano  
giù per il suo collo, verso la clavicola, fermandomi all’altezza del  
cuore che batte all’impazzata. «Jace, che giorno è oggi?».  
«Domenica».  
Deglutisco, ansiosa. «No, è  
mercoledì. Che ore sono?».  
«Non lo so. Mattina  
presto?».  
«Pomeriggio inoltrato». Mi  
mordo il labbro. «Chi c’è in casa?».  
«Tu ed io».  
«Sì, in questa stanza ci  
siamo solo noi. Ma io intendevo in tutta la casa».  
«Lorianne».  
«E mia madre?».  
«Tua madre è a New York,  
con Luke. Perché dovrebbe essere qui?».  
  
Raziel. Non dirmi che la  
febbre è così alta da causargli vuoti di memoria.   
Ti prego, no. No!  
  
«Ho fatto un sogno»  
bofonchia girandosi verso di me. «C’era Lorianne, però più grande, e mi  
parlava. Poi è apparso un Angelo, anche lui mi ha detto qualcosa. Non  
ho capito nemmeno una parola».  
Sussulto. Che abbia sognato  
Parigi come me? «Nel sogno...» comincio nervosa, ma lui m’interrompe.  
  
«Perché me, Clary?» dice  
alzando lievemente il tono della voce. «Perché proprio me?».  
«Jace, stai delirando»  
mormoro accarezzandogli le guance. «Basta, non parlare più. Ora chiamo  
Magnus».  
«Perché me, tra tanti altri  
ragazzi sulla faccia della Terra? Perché me e non Simon?» continua,  
incurante del fatto che ormai sta gracchiando, la gola del tutto secca.  
«Shh, zitto, smettila»  
ripeto con un singhiozzo. «Avverto lo Stregone».  
  
Faccio per alzarmi, ma con  
un movimento improvviso mi blocca il polso. «Rispondimi, Clary. Devo  
sapere».  
«Poi potrò chiamare Magnus?  
Farai il bravo paziente?». Rassegnata, appoggio la testa allo schienale  
del divano.  
«Sì. Promesso» bisbiglia  
sbadigliando.  
  
«Bene». Sospiro e gli  
prendo la mano, intrecciando le dita alle sue. «Come risponderesti alla  
stessa domanda?».  
«Be’, perché ti amo» ovvia,  
laconico e sincero.  
Mi salgono – di nuovo – le  
lacrime agli occhi. Non va bene Clarissa, hai già pianto troppo oggi...  
  
«Per me è lo stesso, Jace.  
Anch’io risponderei così».  
  
Accenna un sorriso.   
Tira un respiro rantolante  
e batte le palpebre un paio di volte. «Voglio andare a trovare mio  
padre. E Sebastian. Mi butto a peso morto nel lago Lyn. Così mi  
rinfresco un po’.».  
«Quando starai meglio ci  
andremo» sussurro passandogli una mano tra i capelli disordinati.  
«Promesso».  
«Anche Max. È passato molto  
tempo da quando l’ho salutato l’ultima volta. Mi accompagnerai, vero  
Clary?» continua respirando a fatica. «Verrai con me?».  
«Sì, sì amore. Verrò con  
te» bisbiglio spostandogli un ricciolo dalla fronte.  
  
«Mi assomigli, sai? Anche  
se non te ne accorgi». Cambia posizione, ritornando a stendersi supino.  
«Quando all’Istituto mi hai tirato quello schiaffo, ti ho inquadrata  
subito come una combattente. Eri – e sei – così simile a me. Però molto  
più bella» conclude tormentandosi il polsino della camicia.  
«Stai davvero delirando»  
mormoro scuotendo la testa. «Hai ammesso che ti supero in bellezza. Non  
è una cosa che mi diresti in condizioni normali» sdrammatizzo  
nervosamente, cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera. Purtroppo, senza  
risultati.  
«Non è vero» ribatte  
alzando la voce. «Te l’ho detto. A Edom. Quando eravamo nel lago. Prima  
di... hai capito. Ricordi?».  
  
Non rispondo, sperando che  
ciò serva a farlo stare zitto. Ma non vuole tacere.  
«Quando Jem ci ha detto che  
Lorianne non ha bisogno degli incantesimi basilari di protezione come  
tutti gli Shadowhunters», prende a tamburellare con le dita sul petto,  
«ho avuto paura. Dei suoi eventuali poteri e di ciò che è capace. Non  
credo che Raziel manterrà la promessa di lasciarla in pace per sempre.  
Dopotutto è un Angelo, può fare ciò che vuole. Non è vincolato al  
patto».  
«Penso che tu sia troppo  
paranoico. Del resto, ormai sono passati quasi sette mesi, no? E non si  
è fatto vedere. Terrà le mani a posto, tranquillo».  
  
Si passa la lingua sulle  
labbra secche e sospira. «Sono un bravo padre, Clary?».  
«Be’, io un padre non l’ho  
avuto – e nemmeno tu – quindi non posso risponderti con certezza. Però  
credo che tu lo sia. Dovresti chiederlo a Lorianne tra qualche anno».  
«Voglio tenerla un po’ in  
braccio» sussurra alzando lo sguardo e incontrando il mio. «Farle  
qualche coccola. Dai, portala qui, ti prego. Non ce la faccio ad  
alzarmi».  
«No, amore». Gli prendo la  
mano e gli accarezzo le nocche. «Potresti contagiarla».   
Sebbene  
il sogno dimostri che non è affatto così.  
  
Restiamo in silenzio per un  
po’. Gli unici rumori udibili sono il ticchettio della pioggia che  
batte sui vetri e il respiro affannoso di Jace.  
«Clary, non mi sento più le  
mani» esordisce a bassa voce dopo un paio di minuti. «Mi fa male la  
testa. Un male cane».  
Non perdo altro tempo:  
afferro d’impulso carta e penna – intelligentemente stipate nel  
cassetto del tavolino di fronte al divano – e scrivo un messaggio di  
getto, che incendio con lo stilo. La risposta non tarda ad arrivare:  
Apri la porta.  
  
Il campanello squilla,  
richiamando mamma, che scende di corsa e fa entrare Magnus. Si  
scambiano un conciso saluto che avverto a malapena, preoccupata come  
sono, poi si fiondano entrambi in salotto.  
«Dovrei tagliarti la testa  
a fettine e cuocerla in padella con sale e cipolla» esclama  
sarcasticamente lo Stregone, al quale faccio spazio alzandomi dal  
divano. «È da stamattina che Alec non si sente bene, avrei dovuto  
immaginarlo».  
«Ti avevo detto di non  
chiamarlo» borbotta Jace con un filo di voce, troppo debole anche per  
protestare. «Clary, farai i conti con me».  
  
«Jocelyn, per favore,  
fuori» intima Magnus con voce autoritaria. Mamma non se lo fa ripetere  
e torna di sopra.   
«Che diavolo gli è preso,  
Magnus? Vuoti di memoria, dolori che non si sa se esistano o meno,  
febbre che non vuole scendere... dimmi che non è niente di grave, per  
favore!» strillo isterica, ormai in preda al nervosismo.  
  
«Dammi tempo, Clarissa. E  
calmati» dice tranquillamente armeggiando con i bottoni della camicia  
di Jace. Seguo il suo consiglio, cercando di far rallentare il cuore.  
«Non sarò la tua cavia da  
laboratorio, Stregone» bofonchia Jace ritrovando un po’ di spavalderia.  
«E dirò ad Alec che hai tentato di togliermi tutti i vestiti».  
«Per Lilith, ma tu non taci  
mai eh?» ribatte Magnus scaldandosi. «Vuoi che scopra cos’hai o no? Ti  
do cinquanta dollari se stai zitto e buono».  
«Non è uno scambio equo.  
Cento verdoni».  
Lo Stregone schiocca la  
lingua e alza gli occhi al cielo. «Sessanta».  
«Ottanta. Accetti o  
rifiuti?».  
«Affare fatto. E ora non  
fiatare».  
  
Siedo nuovamente sulla  
poltrona, osservando, non senza un po’ di ammirazione, Magnus al  
lavoro. Le sue mani danzano veloci sulla pelle di Jace, sprigionando  
piccoli lampi azzurri. Ha gli occhi chiusi, ma sa benissimo cosa sta  
facendo. In altre situazioni sarebbe affascinante.  
«Ignis fatuus» sibila a denti  
stretti. «Ecco cos’è. Un fuoco fatuo».  
«Cosa?». Mi sporgo in  
avanti, curiosa.  
«La febbre. È un diversivo»  
spiega sbottonando del tutto la camicia di Jace, che protesta  
dimenandosi. «Sta’ fermo, dannazione! Dicevo, il vero problema non è la  
temperatura di quaranta gradi o il delirio.».  
«Quale, allora?» ribatto,  
al culmine dell’esasperazione.  
«Non lo so. Non ne ho idea.  
È questo il punto. Ma sta’ pur sicura che non è qualcosa di normale.  
Credo abbia un’origine demoniaca. Da quale demone provenga? Non so  
dirtelo. Ma lo scoprirò, promesso.».  
  
Mi torna in mente lo strano  
sogno. Sarà il caso di rivelargli ciò che ho sognato? Potrebbe rendere  
tutto più chiaro oppure, paradossalmente, aggravare la situazione? Ma  
tentar non nuoce, giusto?  
«Magnus...» inizio,  
esitante. Mi schiarisco la voce e continuo: «Ho fatto un sogno alquanto  
bizzarro, e non so se sia il caso di credere o meno a ciò che ho  
visto.».  
«Prego, racconta» dice  
sedendosi sul bracciolo del divano.  
  
«Mi trovavo a Parigi,  
presumibilmente. Era d’inverno, e una grossa nuvola oscurava il sole.  
Assieme alla neve cadeva cenere. All’improvviso un gruppo di persone mi  
è passato accanto. Avevano una qualche malattia che colpiva pelle e vie  
respiratorie; tra gli altri ho riconosciuto Simon, Isabelle e Luke.».  
Faccio una pausa, evitando di dirgli che Jace tossiva sangue. È  
all’ascolto, e non ho la minima intenzione di turbarlo ulteriormente.  
«Poi Lorianne si è gettata  
tra le mie braccia e mi ha parlato. Sì, hai capito bene. Era più  
grande, sui quattro anni, più o meno.».  
  
Mi avvicino a lui,  
abbassando il più possibile la voce per non farmi sentire da Jace: «Ha  
detto che, se Jace sta male, è colpa di mia madre, che l’ha contagiato.  
Solo lui ha contratto la malattia perché – testuali parole –, ha  
toccato. Cosa, non lo so. Cosa credi che significhi?».  
«Fidati, Clarissa» mormora  
passandosi una mano fra i capelli, «Io ne comprendo meno di te. Se hai  
sognato Lorianne è un segno, qualcosa da non prendere alla leggera.  
Dopotutto, è un Angelo in Terra. Non so però quale peso dare alle sue  
parole; in fondo resta sempre una bambina. Ti consiglierei di  
concederle il beneficio del dubbio. Resta sul chi va là, in allerta;  
interroga tua madre, magari. Ma non so dirti altro».  
  
«Capisco» sospiro  
mordendomi il labbro. «Non puoi fare niente per alleviargli il dolore?».  
«Lo sto facendo,  
tranquilla». Poggia le mani sull’addome di Jace, all’altezza delle  
costole. Dalle dita dello Stregone scaturisce una nebbiolina viola, che  
svanisce non appena tocca la pelle.  
«Magnus, non mi stuprare»  
bisbiglia Jace, un attimo prima di sprofondare in un sonno senza sogni.  
«Be’, almeno si è  
addormentato con classe» mormora Magnus, scuotendo la testa con aria  
teatrale.  
  
«Non sai quanto ti sono  
grata. Hai qualche altra direttiva?».  
«Di nulla cara. Cerca di  
non lasciarlo mai solo e continua a rinfrescargli fronte e polsi.  
L’ideale sarebbe buttarlo nel ghiaccio, ma credo che anche tenere la  
finestra aperta non sia una cattiva idea. Toglili tutti i vestiti, se  
necessario. La temperatura devi assolutamente abbassarsi; aspetta  
almeno che arrivi a trentotto gradi prima di dargli eventuali farmaci.  
Non sono un esperto in questo campo, ma contatterò Catarina. Se proprio  
non riuscisse a venire, mi farò spiegare qualche trucchetto del  
mestiere. Ah, Alec pretende aggiornamenti costanti sulla situazione del  
suo parabatai. Okay? E non esitare a chiamarmi se dovesse succedere  
qualcosa, a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte, chiaro?».  
«Come il sole. Grazie di  
nuovo, ciao Magnus».  
  
Lo accompagno alla porta e  
lo osservo arrancare sotto la pioggia, evitando di compiere una magia  
per ripararsi dall’acquazzone. Sembra stanco; è evidente che gli  
incantesimi operati su di Jace gli hanno prosciugato un bel po’ di  
forze.  
  
Torno in salotto  
stiracchiandomi e lancio una veloce occhiata all’orologio. Sono le otto  
di sera, vale a dire le quattro di pomeriggio a New York.   
Chissà se Simon è online.  
Una bella chiacchierata con lui mi farebbe proprio bene, ho bisogno di  
rilassare un po’ la mente.  
  
Apro il PC, connettendomi  
su Skype. Premo il tasto di videochiamata e attendo.  
— Clary? Clary, mi senti? —  
— Sì, ti sento benissimo.  
Tu? —  
— Una meraviglia — Il video  
parte mostrandomi un Simon sorridente, le pupille brillanti anche  
dietro gli occhiali. — Come vedi, ho deciso di abbandonare le lenti a  
contatto. Ultimamente mi davano troppo fastidio. Ehi, cos’è quel muso  
lungo? —  
  
Sospiro e roteo lo sguardo,  
fissandolo poi nella webcam. — Jace sta male, ha la febbre altissima e  
delira —. Evito di rivelargli altro: dietro di lui s’intravede Iz, e  
non voglio assolutamente turbarla. Specialmente in periodi come questo.  
— Ehi, Isabelle! Come va la gravidanza? —  
— Magnificamente — risponde  
sedendosi sulle ginocchia di Simon e gettando i capelli all’indietro. —  
E indovina un po’... —  
— Mmm, fammi pensare... hai  
già le contrazioni? —  
— No, per carità! — Si  
scambia uno sguardo complice con Simon, poi grida: — Sono gemelli! —.  
  
Per poco non lascio cadere  
il computer. Mi passo una mano fra i capelli e balbetto: — Oh... wow.  
Congratulazioni. Chi altri lo sa? —  
— Solo tu — risponde Simon,  
raggiante. — Alec ci ha invitati a pranzo la prossima settimana, e  
aspettavamo quell’occasione per dirlo anche a voi. Ma ormai quel che è  
fatto è fatto —  
— Capisco. Okay, ragazzi,  
qui è ora di cena, e non metto qualcosa sotto i denti da stamattina. Vi  
chiamo domani, ciao! —  
— A domani! — esclamano in  
coro prima di chiudere la conversazione.  
  
Tiro un profondo respiro e  
chiudo il PC, abbandonando la testa sullo schienale della poltrona.  
Non ho fame. C’è una morsa  
strettissima attorno al mio stomaco. Tuttavia mi costringo ad alzarmi,  
andare in cucina e mordicchiare mezza mela, giusto per non svegliarmi  
con i crampi domattina.  
  
Cash mi raggiunge,  
strofinandomi il muso sulla caviglia.   
Infilo la mano in un  
barattolo e ne estraggo qualche croccantino, che viene a leccare  
direttamente dalle mie mani.   
Gli accarezzo la testa,  
osservando per l’ennesima volta quello strano segno simile al simbolo  
del dollaro che è la causa del suo nome. «Vai a controllare Jace di là,  
okay? E vienimi a chiamare se succede qualcosa. Domani ti porto a fare  
agility, sei contento? Sì? Su campione, va’».  
Lo guardo trotterellare  
fino al salotto, dove si acciambella sul tappeto, apparentemente in una  
posizione di riposo. La tensione delle zampe, però, rivela che è vigile  
e pronto a scattare.  
  
Salgo di sopra in camera da  
letto, buttandomi a peso morto sul materasso. Lorianne è nell’altra  
stanza con mamma, quindi forse ce la farò a dormire per dieci ore  
filate.  
Calcio via le scarpe e i  
pantaloni, riuscendo contemporaneamente anche a sfilarmi il pullover in  
tempi record. Non appena la soffice stoffa del pigiama tocca la mia  
pelle, le palpebre si chiudono.  
A tentoni trovo il margine  
del lenzuolo, caldo e accogliente.   
Mi infilo sotto le coperte  
e sprofondo nel sonno, sperando che Jace non decida di peggiorare  
proprio stanotte.  
  


* * *

  
  


  
Ave! Come va la vita? (È  
la prima volta che m’interesso di come state voi lettori... sto  
diventando troppo sentimentale. Sarà il caldo).   
  
Vi è piaciuto il capitolo? Ve l’avevo  
detto che cominciavano i casini, ma quelli veri.   
Personalmente, odio la parte iniziale  
e anche un po’ il sogno, ma da allora in poi credo di aver fatto un  
ottimo lavoro. I deliri di Jace mi sono venuti in mente di notte, in  
una delle tante ore insonni (sapete quando dovete andare in bagno ma vi  
rincresce di alzarvi?) durante le quali, strano a dirsi, il mio  
cervello lavora di più e meglio.   
Spero che i brevi scambi di battute  
tra Jace e Magnus vi abbiano fatto ridere o, perlomeno, sorridere. Non  
sono molto brava quando si tratta di situazioni tragicomiche. O  
tragiche. O comiche. Vabbe’, avete capito.   
  
Sappiate che molto probabilmente,  
salvo che non mi venga uno di quegli attacchi d’ispirazione epici,  
aggiornerò solo un altro capitolo e poi andrò in ferie (o almeno  
spero). Dal 9 al 16 Agosto sarò ad Ischia, al Continental. Mi  
piacerebbe poter dire che mi troverò lì per una conferenza o per  
presentare il mio nuovo libro, ma ahimè, sarà solo una semplice  
vacanza. Se qualcuno di voi è lì, vi faccio sapere anche il numero  
della stanza.   
Quindi, tornerò ad aggiornare dopo  
Ferragosto. Attenzione: ad aggiornare, non a scrivere. È possibilissimo  
che io pubblichi cinque capitoli contemporaneamente. Sono fatta così,  
mi conoscete bene.   
  
E a Settembre inizierò il liceo  
classico. Vorrei potervi dire con certezza che riuscirò a ritagliare il  
tempo per LtP, ma conosco moltissime autrici classiciste (le quali  
sanno che sto parlando di loro) che hanno dovuto abbandonare la  
scrittura per dedicarsi a tempo pieno alla scuola. Tuttavia, sapete che  
per me la scuola è come bere un bicchier d’acqua, o almeno lo è stato  
finora. Per il latino ho mia zia e per il greco Don Virgilio, quindi  
non ci sono problemi.   
In ogni caso, sarete avvertiti, don’t  
worry. (WE CAN OWN THE NIGHT DON’T WORRY ‘BOUT A THING, DON’T WORRY  
‘BOUT A THING, DON’T WORRY ‘BOUT A THING!!! Questa canzone mi è entrata  
nella testa, che ci volete fare).   
  
Quindiiiiiii.... VOTATE e COMMENTATE!  
Alla prossima!   



	6. Istinti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary accoglie con piacere la notizia che Jace sta bene. Nel frattempo, a New York, Alex scopre alcuni documenti che ha lasciato Stephen.

## Clary ~ 5 Marzo 2015, ore 8:30

## Clary ~ 5 Marzo 2015, ore 8:30

  
Mi sveglio  
sbadigliando e mi stiracchio fino a sentire gli scricchiolii delle  
vertebre che ritornano al loro posto. Subito sento un’ondata di  
sollievo farsi largo dentro di me: Cash non è venuto a chiamarmi,  
quindi stanotte Jace non è peggiorato.   
  
Mi alzo buttando le  
lenzuola di lato, infilo la vestaglia ed entro nella camera degli  
ospiti, sperando di non trovarvi mamma e Lori ancora nel mondo dei  
sogni.   
Fortunatamente sono già  
sveglie e lucide; anzi, Lorianne sta tranquillamente gattonando sul  
letto come una pecorella.    
«Ehi, buongiorno! Hai  
dormito con la nonna, eh piccolina?». La prendo in braccio e le stampo  
un bacio sul collo.   
«Ma è sempre così  
tranquilla la notte?» esclama mamma stupefatta. «Non si è mossa nemmeno  
di un centimetro! Magari tu fossi stata come lei!».   
«Lo so, è un angioletto.  
Letteralmente».    
  
Poggio nuovamente Lorianne  
sul letto, e la osservo riprendere a gattonare avanti e indietro. La  
schiaffeggio scherzosamente sul sederino all’insù, ingrandito di tre  
volte dal pannolino.   
Intravedo mamma sospirare.  
«Jace come sta?».   
«Non lo so, non sono ancora  
scesa» rispondo. «Ma credo stia meglio rispetto a ieri, o perlomeno non  
è peggiorato. Ho detto a Cash di avvisarmi se notava qualcosa di  
strano, e stanotte non si è fatto sentire né vedere».   
«Hai incaricato un cane di avvertirti? Andiamo,  
Clary!» sbotta lei di rimando.   
«Ehi, non offenderlo.  
Guarda che è intelligente» replico con un finto tono imperioso. «Oggi  
devo portarlo a fare agility, gliel’ho promesso. Però vorrei anche far  
fare una passeggiata a Lorianne, e in questo caso dovresti restare tu  
con Jace». Mi mordo il labbro. «Ti va?».   
«Se proprio ci sono  
costretta...» borbotta allargando le braccia. «Dopotutto, basta che non  
apra bocca. Odio quelle sue battutine sarcastiche, mi danno sui nervi.  
Tuttavia credo che riuscirò a sopportare la sua presenza».   
«Okay. Io scendo, vieni  
anche tu?».   
«Tra un po’, voglio ancora  
poltrire per qualche minuto».   
  
Prendo di nuovo Lori in  
braccio, esco dalla stanza e mi fiondo al piano di sotto, credendo di  
trovare Jace addormentato.   
Invece è sveglio e vigile,  
stravaccato sul divano in una posa da modello della Burberry. «‘Giorno,  
‘giorno», ridacchia, «Dormito bene?».   
«Jace! Come ti senti?».  
Sfreccio accanto a lui e mi lascio ricadere al suo fianco.   
«Mmm, un po’ indolenzito in  
realtà. Dormire a torso nudo d’inverno, con il caminetto spento, non fa  
tanto bene alla mia schiena». Accenna con il mento al tavolino; mi  
rendo conto solo ora che una torta di carote colossale, a cui manca una  
grossa fetta, dà bella mostra di sé.    
«Fammi indovinare... Liza?».   
«Esatto. Ha bussato alle  
sette e mezza; sono letteralmente caduto dal divano quasi sopra il  
povero Cash».   
«Non ho sentito il  
campanello. Evidentemente stavo dormendo dalla grossa».   
«Già, evidentemente sì».   
Mi allungo verso il  
tavolino e stacco un pezzo dell’invitante dolce. Lo assaporo fino  
all’ultimo morso: Liza è una pasticciera nata.   
  
«Cosa... cos’è successo  
ieri sera?» esordisce a bassa voce Jace, dopo qualche minuto passato in  
silenzio. «Non ricordo molto».   
«Be’, in sostanza deliravi.  
Hai affermato di voler andare a trovare Stephen, Max e Sebastian, mi  
hai detto che sono più bella di te e credevi che Magnus volesse  
stuprarti. Tra l’altro, lo Stregone ti deve ottanta dollari» rispondo,  
e gli poggio la mano sulla fronte. «Sei freddo!» esclamo, sorpresa.    
«Mmm, vero». Aggrotta le  
sopracciglia e si morde il labbro. «Non ci avevo fatto caso. In  
effetti, mi sento benissimo». Mi bacia velocemente sulla guancia e si  
alza in piedi. «In perfetta forma. Andrò a riscuotere quegli ottanta  
dollari».   
«Ehi, fermo lì» intimo,  
facendolo risedere con uno spintone. «Non fare il supereroe. Sei ancora  
convalescente».   
«Uff, che rottura»  
borbotta, incrociando le braccia sul petto nudo. «Voglio passeggiare».   
«Aspetta, chiamo Magnus e  
gli chiedo se puoi...».   
  
Il trillo del telefono  
m’interrompe a metà frase. Lascio Lorianne a Jace e vado a rispondere.  
Nemmeno a farlo apposta, è proprio lo Stregone.   
― CLARISSA! ― urla nella  
cornetta, facendomi sobbalzare. ― Ho scoperto cos’ha Jace! ―   
― COSA? Parla, Magnus! ―   
― È stato lo scherzetto di  
un piccolo demone. In effetti anche il sogno era consono alla  
situazione, perché è possibilissimo che sia stata tua madre a  
contagiarlo, dato che il sopracitato colpevole vive a New York e  
durante l’estate va in letargo, quindi nei mesi invernali si diverte a  
prendere di mira persone a caso e fargli passare il peggior giorno  
della loro vita. Quindi dovrebbe già... ―   
― Star bene ― lo precedo. ―  
Sì, lo so ―   
― Perfetto. Se si sente  
ancora un tantino spossato, gli farà bene prendere un po’ d’aria fresca  
―   
― Afferrato. Ciao Magnus,  
grazie mille! ―   
― Di nulla cara, à plus tard! ―   
  
«Jace, buone notizie!»  
esclamo tornando a sedermi sul divano, accanto a lui. «Magnus  
raccomanda una bella passeggiata. Quindi ora si va al campo di Manny».   
«Okay, ma corri tu appresso  
a Cash. Sì, sto bene, ma non sono nelle condizioni per sfrecciare  
dietro quel razzo di un cane».   
«Lo sai che non mi  
sopporta!» replico esasperata, poi gli scocco un bacio su una guancia.  
«E dai, fai il bravo...». Metto il broncio, sapendo che lo trova  
adorabile.   
«E io che ci ottengo?».   
«Mmm... ci penserò» gli  
sussurro all’orecchio, segretamente entusiasta all’idea di  
ricompensarlo. «Magari stasera, sempre se te la senti, ovvio... be’, la  
piscina riscaldata sembra chiamarci...».   
«Uhm, accetto». Sorride,  
malizioso, e mi lascia un lieve bacio sulle labbra. «Ma se non  
manterrai la promessa, incorrerai nella mia ira».   
«Potrei anche lasciarti  
fare, Herondale» bisbiglio, accostando le labbra al suo collo. «Non  
risponderesti delle tue azioni, e sai, a volte ti controlli troppo. La  
tua versione sregolata è molto più eccitante».   
«Cosa stai insinuando,  
Morgenstern? Questa te la faccio pagare!». Un nuovo sorriso gli  
illumina il volto; agli angoli degli occhi e della bocca appaiono  
piccole rughe di espressione.   
«Perfetto. Possibilmente  
sotto le lenzuola» mormoro, e non gli do il tempo di ribattere.   
  
Mi alzo e torno al piano di  
sopra. Mi fermo un attimo davanti la porta della camera degli ospiti e  
avviso mamma che usciremo tra un po’; lei risponde che sta per scendere  
e si offre di far fare colazione a Lori.   
Mi fiondo in bagno, mi lavo  
viso e denti e trascorro qualche minuto di fronte allo specchio per  
domare la chioma. Alla fine ci rinuncio, mi sfilo il pigiama, lo piego  
e lo ripongo nell’armadio, poi afferro una camicetta di seta a righe  
bianche e verdi – regalo di Isabelle, ovviamente – e un blue jeans,  
indossandoli in tempi record. Completo l’outfit con un paio di  
stivaletti di vernice blu e mi guardo allo specchio: Iz sarebbe fiera  
di me.   
  
In effetti, quella famosa e  
famigerata valigia piena di biancheria intima ha cambiato di gran lunga  
il mio modo di vestire. Se prima mi servivano le intimidazioni di  
Isabelle per uscire di casa con qualcosa che non fossero un jeans e una  
maglietta abbinati a delle scarpe basse, la vista di quei completini  
sexy ma non troppo succinti ha risvegliato una parte di me che credevo  
sepolta. Una parte più femminile, sensuale, che Jace ha accolto con  
molto piacere.   
È stato come riaprire  
l’armadio della casa viaggiante di Valentine, ai – non tanto – bei  
vecchi tempi in cui giravo l’Europa con Jace e Sebastian, comunicando  
con Simon grazie all’anello delle fate.    
  
Mi riscuoto dai miei  
pensieri non appena Jace entra in camera. «Ehi, sei fantastica!».   
«Mmm, grazie» sussurro  
distrattamente, iniziando a rovistare nella trousse.   
«Mi serve una doccia, non  
credi?». Lo osservo tirare fuori dall’armadio il maglione nero con lo  
scollo a V che adoro e un paio di skinny anch’essi neri. «Avrei  
preferito farla con te, ma non voglio rovinare il tuo look». Entra nel  
bagno, non prima di avermi lanciato uno sguardo malizioso.   
  
Sento l’acqua scorrere; il  
vapore inizia a filtrare da sotto la porta. E divento rossa come un  
peperone.   
Jace è a pochi metri da me,  
completamente nudo.    
Sbuffo e mi sventolo con la  
mano. Non dovrei reagire così. Forse sono di nuovo incinta e questo è  
uno squilibrio ormonale.   
  
... No, che cazzata. Ho  
allattato Lorianne fino al mese scorso, e l’allattamento è un ottimo  
metodo contraccettivo. Senza contare il fatto che sto cominciando ad  
avere alcune perdite; il ciclo arriverà a giorni.   
Motivo in più per  
trascinare Jace a letto, stasera.   
  
Inganno il tempo sfumandomi  
un po’ di ombretto sulle palpebre e mettendo velocemente un filo di  
lucidalabbra.    
Jace esce dalla doccia dopo  
dieci minuti, vestito e rasato di fresco, e mi porge una mano. «Prego,  
mademoiselle».   
Scendiamo le scale e,  
mentre lui recupera Lorianne dalle braccia di mamma che non vuole  
lasciarla andare, lotto con Cash per mettergli il guinzaglio. Jace mi  
lascia Lori, gli porge un biscottino e riesce ad agganciarglielo.    
«Mercenario» borbotto,  
infilandomi il cappotto.   
  


  
***   


  
Osservo Jace correre di  
fianco a Cash, incitandolo a saltare gli ostacoli, a fare lo slalom tra  
i pali e ad entrare nei tunnel con comandi che non riesco a cogliere.  
Nel mentre, Lori gioca con  
un filo d’erba su cui si è posata una coccinella. È incuriosita dal  
piccolo insetto, ma al tempo stesso non fa nulla che possa turbarlo o  
spaventarlo. Un’altra prova della sua intelligenza.

Lascio vagare lo sguardo,  
poggiando la schiena alla panchina di legno. Intravedo in lontananza le  
guglie ancora innevate dell’Accademia da poco ristrutturata, lo  
sfarfallio delle torri di adamas e le tegole verdi della Sartoria Firestorm. Scommetto che  
quel riverbero laggiù proviene dal lago Lyn, e il fumo che sale dal  
comignolo a me più vicino sia provocato dal fuoco del fornaio.

Riabbasso la testa sentendo  
un mugolio di Lorianne, e mi rendo conto che sta provando... sta  
provando ad alzarsi sulle ginocchia.   
«JACE! Jace, vieni qui!».  
Scendo di colpo dalla panchina e mi siedo a gambe incrociate sull’erba,  
allargando le braccia per proteggere Lori nel caso cada.   
Jace ci raggiunge nell’arco  
di qualche secondo; Cash, invece, continua a scorrazzare felicemente  
per il campo. «Santo cielo! Raziel, non ci credo!». Sorride, raggiante.

Lorianne riesce ad assumere  
la posizione eretta, e inizia ad accennare qualche passo incerto.   
«Andiamo Lori, vieni da  
papà!» esclama Jace, inginocchiandosi di fronte a me. «Dai, piccolina,  
su che ce la fai!».   
A poco a poco, lentamente,  
lei riesce a mettere un piede davanti all’altro e a gettarsi tra le  
braccia di Jace, che le scocca un bacione sulla guancia. «La mia eroina  
è riuscita a contrastare la forza di gravità che attirava il suo  
pannolino verso il basso!».   
Libero una risata, e mi  
rendo conto che la trattenevo da ieri. «Sembrava una paperella per come  
sbandava di qua e di là!».   
«Anche tu con quel  
nomignolo ora?» sbuffa Jace, facendo il solletico a Lori. «Te la lascio  
passare solo perché la mia ira è  
eccitante, e vedi, abbiamo parecchi spettatori».

Sorride. Sorrido. E ci  
baciamo, mentre Lorianne batte le mani, godendosi lo spettacolo.

 

## Alex ~ New York, ore 10:30

E no.  
Adesso basta. Ora scatta la denuncia per stalking.   
  
«Emmett, che diavolo ci fai  
di nuovo in camera mia?» gli urlo contro, trattenendomi dal lanciargli  
addosso il Codice.   
«Ehm, niente in realtà. Ho  
solo voglia di parlare» risponde, tormentandosi il polsino della  
camicia.   
  
Sbuffo e alzo gli occhi al  
cielo. Raziel, ma proprio con questo  
dovevi farmi capitare? Okay, New York mi piace, e vedere Simon ogni  
mattina è un ottimo modo per iniziare bene la giornata, ma che ti ho  
fatto di male per meritarmi Emmett?   
  
«E va bene. Andiamo,  
siediti» borbotto e gli indico la sedia della scrivania.   
Vi si lascia cadere e  
poggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia, seppellendo la testa fra le mani.  
«Simon ha detto che oggi pomeriggio abbiamo il turno insieme».   
«Quindi volevi parlare di  
questo?». Roteo di nuovo gli occhi, ma non sembra se ne accorga.   
«Be’, anche di questo. Però  
pensavo... visto che dovremo passare delle ore noi due soli soletti in  
un grosso appartamento vuoto, che ne dici se iniziamo a conoscerci?  
Così durante l’ispezione non ci sarà imbarazzo».   
  
Ehi, fermi tutti. Ci sta  
provando?   
  
«Emmett, ci stai  
marciando?» grido, alzandomi in piedi. «Che c’è, Simon ti ha fatto una  
bella lavata di capo per quello che è successo l’altro giorno e così  
hai deciso di lasciar perdere Isabelle e cominciare a infastidire me?».   
«No, non è vero!» ribatte,  
e si fa rosso come un pomodoro. «Voglio veramente che tra noi corra  
buon sangue. Cioè, dovremo trascorrere qui almeno i prossimi due anni,  
no? E non ho intenzione di essere la pecora nera della compagnia».   
«Va bene. Però inizia tu.  
Non ci siamo nemmeno presentati ufficialmente, quindi...».   
  
«Emmett Blackhood, piacere»  
dice porgendomi la mano, che io stringo mollemente. «Nato il dodici  
Maggio del ’93 a Oshawa, in Canada. Secondo di tre fratelli, tutti  
maschi. Madre inglese, Ascendente; padre canadese, Shadowhunter dalla  
nascita».   
«Alexandra Rockway, e il  
piacere è tutto mio» replico, ostentando un sorrisetto. «Nata a  
Canberra, in Australia, il tre Settembre del ’95, quindi quest’anno ne  
compirò venti. Ho un fratello minore. Madre e padre Shadowhunters,  
entrambi australiani. Mamma ha una lontana discendenza dagli aborigeni.  
Contento ora?».   
«Mmm, sì. Per i segreti  
imbarazzanti c’è tempo oggi pomeriggio».   
«Ti piacerebbe» sbotto, e  
lo colpisco sulla spalla con il Codice. «Ora fuori, devo studiare».   
  


  
***   


  
Trascorro le ore che mi  
separano dal turno con Emmett facendo il conto alla rovescia. Più passa  
il tempo, più l’ansia si fa largo dentro di me.  
Ho visto di cos’è capace. È  
uno stronzo e un malato mentale, e non mi stupirei se fosse anche un  
maniaco sessuale.  
Simon mi ha avvertita di  
fare attenzione quando sono sola con lui. Anche senza il suo avviso,  
non avrei comunque abbassato la guardia nemmeno per un solo istante.

Quando l’orologio segna le  
tre e mezza, infilo la tenuta, metto in tasca lo stilo e faccio una  
corsa in Armeria per afferrare al volo un paio di lame angeliche, poi  
scendo i gradini ed esco dall’Istituto senza degnare Emmett di uno  
sguardo.   
Nel taxi, nessuno di noi  
due proferisce parola. Mi limito a fissare fuori dal finestrino e  
leggere l’aura di qualche persona.    
All’improvviso ne intravedo  
una del tutto nera.

Sussulto. Di solito le aure  
scure sono quelle dei demoni, ma questa persona non sembra un eidolon  
che abbia assunto sembianze umane.   
Forse è stata maledetta, o  
roba del genere. Non ho mai visto qualcosa di simile a questo.

Arriviamo a Spanish Harlem  
dopo tre quarti d’ora nel traffico. Emmett paga l’autista e gli allunga  
una mancia, poi apre il portone dell’edificio con una runa.   
«Seguimi» mi dice,  
iniziando a salire le scale. «Sono già stato qui con Simon; so dove  
andare e cosa cercare».   
Ci fermiamo al secondo  
piano e varchiamo una soglia senza porta. «Tu vai nello studio». Gira a  
sinistra e sparisce dentro una delle tante camere, lasciandomi così, su  
due piedi.

Sospiro e prendo  
mentalmente nota di restituirgli pan per focaccia, un giorno o l’altro.  
  
Controllo diverse stanze  
nel corridoio a sinistra, ma nessuna di queste è lo studio. Sulla  
destra, invece, trovo il luogo incriminato.

È molto spazioso e arioso,  
occupato da una grossa scrivania al centro, una poltrona dietro di essa  
e due archivi che corrono lungo le pareti laterali.   
Mi lascio scappare un verso  
di esasperazione.    
E ora come faccio a sapere  
quale fascicolo prendere e quali fogli leggere? Ce ne saranno a  
centinaia, se non addirittura migliaia.

Mi metto l’anima in pace e  
inizio a tirare fuori dagli armadi un fascicolo dopo l’altro,  
starnutendo a raffica per la polvere. Nei primi tre non sembra ci sia  
nulla di importante; sono solo album di fotografie che ritraggono un  
affascinante giovane biondo e una bellissima ragazza castana dagli  
occhi azzurri.   
Il titolo del quarto,  
invece, attrae la mia attenzione.

Jace  
Herondale.

Mio Raziel, non può essere  
davvero lui.    
È un eroe.

Con il cuore che batte a  
mille per la curiosità, pur sapendo che sto letteralmente per ficcare  
il naso tra gli affari privati del mio idolo, sciolgo il nodo che ferma  
il fascicolo.   
Una foto mi scivola tra le  
mani. È stata scattata di notte, alla fioca luce di una candela. Ritrae  
un bambino in un letto, nel mondo dei sogni, con le coperte tirate fin  
sotto al mento. Girandola, noto che sul retro c’è una scritta: 11  
Febbraio 1995. Jace nell’ex tenuta dei Wayland. 

Le mie mani tremano mentre  
continuo a sfogliare le pagine, e non per il freddo. La mia  
fottutissima brama di sapere e di scoprire gli altarini della gente mi  
sta incitando a continuare, a leggere tutto il fascicolo e a rivelare  
ciò che ho scoperto a Simon. Perché sto pensando proprio a lui, poi?

Tra gli altri fogli trovo  
un bloc notes ricoperto da una fittissima calligrafia.   
11  
Febbraio 1995. Trovati e trascritti alcuni appunti di Valentine.  
14 Febbraio 1995. Primo incontro con il vampiro Brett Dukanne.  
9 Luglio 1995: Tentato esperimento per sopportare la luce del sole.  
Fallito.  
10 Luglio 1995: Riprovato suddetto esperimento. Fallito anche stavolta.  
29 Aprile 1996: Riuscito.

«Emmett! Emmett, corri  
qui!» grido, sperando che mi senta. «Emmett, muovi il culo!».   
«Ehi, c’era bisogno di  
strillare in quel modo?» borbotta, entrando nella stanza. «Dai, fammi  
vedere». Legge qualche frase e richiude il fascicolo. «Okay, per oggi  
abbiamo finito. Anch’io di là ho trovato qualcosa. Forza, torniamo  
all’Istituto».

  
***   


  
Consegniamo i fogli al  
direttore, che li scruta con un cipiglio incuriosito. «Mmm...  
interessante. Bravi, ragazzi. Forse dovrei farvi uscire insieme più  
spesso».  
Raggelo al solo pensiero,  
ma mi rilasso quando noto Simon farmi l’occhiolino.

Lo osservo continuare a  
sfogliare le pagine, e sussultare all’improvviso.   
«Ehi, che c’è?».    
«Niente, è solo che... Devo  
fare una copia di tutti questi appunti e di alcune foto. C’è... ehm... qualcuno a cui interesserebbero,  
oltre che a noi». Si ricompone e lascia vagare lo sguardo per la  
stanza. «Andate, ragazzi. Ho dei compiti da svolgere e un paio di  
telefonate da effettuare. E, Emmett... ricorda ciò che ti ho detto.  
Alex, se possibile, tienilo d’occhio».

Usciamo dalla stanza, lui a  
capo chino. «Ha ragione. Fossi nei suoi panni, ti metterei una camicia  
di forza».   
«Molto divertente, Lex» borbotta, facendomi indignare  
perché mi ha chiamata con quello stupido soprannome. «Allora, cosa si  
fa?».   
Mi fermo di scatto. «Cosa  
si fa in che senso?».   
«Nel senso che tu devi  
tenermi d’occhio. Quindi, hai intenzione di sorvegliarmi o no?».   
«Attenzione: non devo. Simon ha detto se possibile. E, nonostante l’idea  
che tu possa andare nuovamente a importunare Isabelle mi colpisce nel  
profondo, non ho la minima voglia di farti da babysitter» replico,  
irata.   
«Dai, potremo passare un  
altro po’ di tempo insieme» ribatte, facendomi dubitare delle sue  
facoltà mentali e uditive. «Fare... qualcosa di costruttivo. Studiare,  
magari. Oppure... qualcosa di divertente. Se capisci cosa intendo».

Di nuovo!? Ma allora ci sta  
marciando, e di brutto!   
«EMMETT, COSA STAI  
INSINUANDO?» tuono, incazzata nera. «MAI, MAI FAREI UNA COSA DEL GENERE  
CON TE!».

Dentro di me, però, so che  
sfogarmi un po’ non mi farà male.    
Dovrò solo evitare di  
guardarlo in faccia. E magari immaginare Simon al suo posto.   
Credevo  
avessi smesso con i pensieri erotici sul direttore!   
Zitta stupida vocina  
interiore. Non sono cazzi tuoi.   
Oh sì  
che lo sono. Io e te siamo la stessa persona. Quindi sì, sono cazzi  
miei.   
Taci.   
Muovi  
quel culo e vai a letto con Emmett.    
Chiudi quella fogna.   
Alexandra,  
SPICCIATI. Prendo io il controllo delle tue azioni?   
Muto, fottuto istinto  
animale!   
Bene.  
Poi non dare la colpa a me.

Sento una potente  
sensazione primitiva impadronirsi di me. Tutto si fa sfocato, i  
contorni incerti.   
Vedo le mie mani, mosse da  
una forza sconosciuta, curvarsi attorno al collo di Emmett e  
arruffargli i capelli sulla nuca. Lui, inizialmente interdetto, dopo un  
po’ si rianima e pensa bene di prendermi in braccio all’improvviso.

Entriamo nella sua stanza,  
perfettamente uguale alla mia. Mi butta sul letto e inizia a slacciarmi  
la tenuta; io faccio altrettanto, gettando la sua camicia a terra.   
Dopo un po’, non so come ‒  
e non voglio nemmeno saperlo ‒ ci ritroviamo entrambi nudi come vermi,  
la pelle d’oca a causa dell’aria gelata.

Non appena Emmett preme le  
labbra sul mio collo, la mia vista si rischiara e torno a pensare  
lucidamente. Ho di nuovo il controllo sulle mie azioni; tuttavia non ho  
la benché minima intenzione di mollargli un calcio nei gioielli di  
famiglia e svignarmela a gambe levate.   
Strano a dirsi, ma voglio  
continuare. Non riesco a capacitarmi di quello che sta succedendo: sto  
per fare sesso con Emmett. So  
già che in seguito mi maledirò e gli darò il benservito, ma per ora è  
meglio godersi il momento.

E cavolo, se me lo sto  
godendo. Oh sì.    
Non avrei mai immaginato di  
pensarlo, ma mi sta piacendo. Parecchio.

Quasi non mi accorgo che  
Emmett ha preso precauzioni. Mi viene voglia di baciarlo e dargli una  
medaglia per non averlo dovuto avvertire. Un punto in più per il  
signorino  
“oh-quanto-sono-innamorato-di-Isabelle” .   
Il mio ex ragazzo aveva  
bisogno che glielo dicessi. Evidentemente si dimenticava che era  
sieropositivo. Quello stronzo fortunatamente me l’ha rivelato in tempo.

La passione ci travolge,  
portandoci con sé in un ciclone di baci, carezze e incontrollabili  
picchi di piacere.    
Emmett è dannatamente bravo. Riesco quasi a convincermi  
di non rinfacciargli quello che mi ha fatto fare. Quasi.   
Dopotutto, è sempre Emmett.  
Potrà anche essere un latin lover o un’ex pornostar, ma ciò non  
eliminerà né diminuirà il mio odio nei suoi confronti.

«Allora, accetti la mia  
offerta di amicizia con benefici?» mi chiede, dopo aver passato cinque  
minuti a seguire con le dita il contorno del mio tatuaggio.   
«No.». Sospiro e gli  
allontano la mano, poi mi alzo e inizio a raccogliere i miei vestiti  
dal pavimento. «Niente amicizia. Solo benefici. Solo ed esclusivamente  
sesso».   
«Come vuoi tu». Anche lui  
comincia a rivestirsi. «Ma scommetto che prima o poi confesserai di  
voler qualcos’altro da me».

Sul mio volto compare un  
sorriso sprezzante. Apro la porta, ma prima di uscire mi volto e gli  
mostro il dito medio. «Mi piacciono le scommesse».   


* * *

  


  
ALE ALE ALE ALE!  
Ce l’ho fatta ad aggiornare un altro capitolo prima della partenza!   
  
Mmm, abbiamo una Clary  
pervertita, un Jace guarito (ho evitato di nuovo la morte a causa  
vostra, #likeaboss), un Emmett stronzo come al solito e una Alex che lo  
accontenta.   
Vi è piaciuto? Lo ammetto,  
non ero molto ispirata. Ma, ecco, serve qualche capitolo  
“insignificante” per allungare la storia.   
  
Eh già, non è finita qui con  
quel “piccolo demone”, come dice Magnus. Penso che questo lo sappiate  
già.   
In RtP la mia pazzia è stata  
sfogata sul povero Simon, mentre ahimè, in questa storia la mia vittima  
sarà Jace. L’avete capito, vero?   
  
Ebbene, forse riuscirò a  
pubblicare anche un altro capitolo prima di andare in vacanza. Anche il  
prossimo sarà come questo, ma molto più malinconico. (Credo...).   
  
Be’, non c’è altro da dire.  
VOTATE e RECENSITE, bye!   



End file.
